Maximum Ride: She's the Man
by whiteXdress
Summary: To get away from her family for the summer, Max enrolls on a cruise ship to tour Europe. One tiny problem, there were no female spots available. Disguised as a boy, Max meets Fang, her incredibly hot roommate! FAX! All human
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello person who is reading this! This is my third Maximum Ride story (except I deleted my seond one as many of you know) and so I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review :)**

**Yes, the title has something to do with the movie She's The Man, but really it is only that Max is pretending to be a boy. You know, She's The Man Maximum Ride style. And it is all human, no wings...sorry**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One (Max's POV)**

This is it. I'm finally away from the parental unit. Though, I doubt they even care. Marley (my mom) and Richard (my dad) were way too eager to pay for this expensive summer cruise. Plus, Richard is too busy campaigning for Vice President of the United States. Yeah, my dad's into political affairs, got a problem with that? Well, I do. It means he and Marley are way to caught up with work to notice their only daughter (that's me by the way).

"Attention all passengers, _The Magnifico_ will be departing in ten minutes. All staying ashore, please go ashore at this time. This is the ten minute warning," a voice said over the loud speaker.

I sighed and looked back at my beloved home of Florida. Well, it was my temporary home—or at least it _had_ been. My first and _real _home is in Colorado. You see, every time Richard has to campaign some place new, Marley thinks it's a good idea to buy a pretty house there. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that she likes to show off her wealth. It's really not even hers; the money goes far back in my family. Plus, half of it is Richard's.

"Maximum Ride," I said at the check-in counter.

The lady smiled at me. "Have a wonderful trip Mr. Ride," she said, handing me my room key.

You're probably like "What the hell? Is that woman _blind_?" I can assure you she is not. Thing is, when I enrolled on this cruise, it was this high school-type program. Therefore, they only had so many girls' spots and only so many guys' spots. I kind of signed up late, so there were only guys' spots left. And it is just so convenient that my name is Max. So, here I am on this luxury cruise, disguised as a boy. Crafty, right?

I got to my room and slid the card/key through the lock pad. A piece of paper fell out from under it. It was the girl's, whose name apparently was Annabel, number and room number. Whoa, I must be a hot guy to already pick up a girl. My disguise must be pretty sick. I mean, all I really did was this morning was through on a wig, baggy pants, a T-shirt, a baseball cap, Vans, and sunglasses. Huh, cool.

My room was pretty sweet, I must admit. Marley and Richard at least thought I should travel in style, so the got me a suite all to myself. I threw my duffle bag on my bed before collapsing onto the white sofa. Gosh, this was the life. So, my political family wasn't all that bad. I mean, I did get a good education, nice clothes, a nice house, cool vacations, chefs (I eat a lot, so the cook matters to me), and I pretty much never had to worry about anything. Don't get me wrong, Richard and Marley aren't the best parents, but they aren't the worse either. (They just aren't the TLC type.)

I was enjoying the solitude when the door handle started to rattle—as in someone trying to get inside. I sprung to my feet. So much for nothing going wrong on this ship. Did they realize they could just knock instead of trying to kick down my door? The ship employees were sure going to get hell from me for this invasion of privacy.

"Dang door," someone muttered. The door swung open. A teenage boy, around the age of maybe seventeen, stood in my doorway. His longish, black, scruffy hair fell into his eyes, which were so dark that you couldn't even see his pupil. He wore all black, which gave him an emo-type feeling. Creepy. His emotionless eyes stared right into mine, both of us silent and confused. Finally he spoke.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

I laughed. Was this guy _serious_? "Um, I should be asking_ you_ that, since I was here first and it is _my _room."

The kid shook his head. "Uh, no, you must be mistaken. This is my room. Look, I don't know how you got in here, but—"

"You don't know how I got in here? I don't know how you got in here!" I was seriously freaking out now. Who the heck was this guy? For all I know, he could be a murder/kidnapper or something. He sure fit the description of scary and mysterious! "Look, how about instead of bickering like an old couple, we go to the front desk and they'll get you a new room?" I asked, already heading toward the door.

The kid didn't say a word as we walked down the hall and down the grand staircase to the main desk. It was the same lady as before, the one who gave me her number, so I should have no problem getting this guy away from me.

"Back again, Mr. Ride?" Annabel said sweetly. She was probably only nineteen or so. "Oh, and you too, Mr. Batchelder? Is there a problem, boys?" she asked, putting two and two together.

Ugh, it is going to take time getting use to people calling me "Mr." and "boy." I nodded and gestured to Batchelder. "Yeah, kind of. You see, he thinks that my room is his room, but really it isn't. Can't you get him a new room or something?"

Batchelder snorted. "Can you explain to Ride that he is in my room? Just get that dude a new room!"

"It's my room," I said, standing my ground.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

Batchelder rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I have the key. You just somehow broke into my room."

"Are you kidding me? I have a key!" I want to punch this guy so bad! Who is he to tell off Maximum Ride?

Annabel put her hand up to stop us. "Guys, it's Max's room."

"Ha," I said to Batchelder.

"It is also Fang's room," she added.

We both froze where we were. Then, at the same time, we turned to her and yelled, "I don't want a roommate!"

Annabel laughed. "You don't have a choice. We are completely booked. You are both guys, so I don't see how it is a problem." We both stared at her. "Fine," Annabel said, giving up, "I'll check if we have anything open." She was on her computer for a few minutes before she said, "We have one room open. It's a cabin in the Staff Wing. It's not high class, but I suppose we could clean it up for you."

I turned to Batchelder. "You can have that room. See, problem solved."

"Yeah, right," he replied. "No way am I taking that room."

Annabel looked back at her computer screen. "Fine, if you two can just get along until we dock in Spain, which is our second or third stop, there is an opening for another suite on the same floor. Would that work?" she asked hopefully.

I glared at Batchelder. This was going to be a disaster, but I didn't really have any other option. "Fine," I mumbled.

Batchelder sighed. "Wait, exactly how long until we dock in Spain?"

"Maybe a week or two," Annabel answered.

"Fine," he said.

Annabel smiled. "Now, was that so hard, boys?" We didn't respond. "That's what I thought. Now, enjoy your trip and please, don't ruin the other guests' vacation just because you two don't get along that well. Have a nice day," she added as we stomped off.

How was I going to pull this act off now? I'd have to divide up the room somehow. And maybe make a bathroom schedule. Gosh, I'm going to have to be a boy 24/7 because of this situation. I thought that I'd get to be me at least when I was in my room, where I_ thought_ I wouldn't have a roommate. Well, now that isn't going to happen!

"Look," Batchelder said when we were back in our room, "I know this isn't exactly what we had planned, but we're only going to have to deal with each other for two weeks. We can at least _try_ to be friends. How about we start over? I'm Nick, but people call me Fang," he said, his hand outstretched for me to shake.

"Maximum, but I go by Max," I said, not taking his hand. "And you're right; we do have to work this out somehow. First off, I like taking showers at night, so it would be great if you were gone from about eight to nine every night." Fang looked at me like I was crazy. But, hey, I couldn't risk him finding out my secret. "Number two, you have the choice of sleeping on the floor, the sofa, or calling the front desk for a cot; because there is no way in hell you get the bed. Number three, we change in the bathroom at separate times. Number four—"

"Are you serious, Max? What kind of dude are you?" Fang ran his fingers through his hair. "But you know what, I don't care. Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

Okay, so now he thinks I'm the creeper. Well, if only he knew I wasn't really a guy, he'd understand. "I like my personal space," I explained.

Fang chuckled. "I think I got that by now." He then grabbed what looked like swim trunks out of his suitcase and headed to the bathroom.

I sat down on the comfy sofa and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I came to ABC Family, which is so _not_ family oriented anymore. Ten seconds later the bathroom door opened and Fang came out wearing only a pair of black shorts.

"I'm going to the pool," he said on his way out.

As Fang was leaving I couldn't help but gawk at his abs. Gosh, he had, like, an eight-pack. I had to admit, one shirtless Fang = hot. I know, I shouldn't be thinking like this about him since I have to live with him for the next two weeks. He may be the _hottest_ guy I've ever laid my eyes on, but I have to have _some_ control with this "special situation." I am supposed to be a boy, and straight boys do not think about how incredibly sexy their roommate is. But, technically I am a girl (just disguised as a boy), so maybe I can think a little bit about how incredible Fang looks.

* * *

**End AN: So, if you were one of those people who read my other story Moving On, you would know that I said I was no longer continuing it. But I also said I had a few other stories that I was going to post soon, and this is one of them. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to review!**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Thanks also to those who put my story as their Favorite Story and on their Story Alert. Also a BIG thank you to those who put me as their Favorite Author!! It means so much to me!**

**Because I love you all (in a non-creepy way) I decided to get back to writing as soon as I could and whip up a second chapter for my faithful readers! So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter Two (Fang's POV)**

"What kind of guy sets up stupid rules like that?" I asked.

Iggy (his parents named him James, but we didn't think that was a cool enough name), Gazzy (his real name is Zephyr, but he has a messed up digestive system...hence his name of "The Gasman"), Nudge (Monique), and Angel (don't be fooled by her name, she isn't as innocent as she seems) all stared at me with vacant expressions. We were on the pool deck, and I had just finished telling them about my new roommate, Max. He was a weird dude, I had to admit. It felt like he should be a girl. Not like a girly-girl, but Max would probably have been better off in life if he had been a tom-boy. Yeah, that's what he should be; a tom-boy would've suited his personality perfectly. Max was tough, but kind of acted (in a way) like a girl.

"Maybe he's going through difficult times," Angel offered.

"Yeah, I agree with Angel," said Gazzy, Angel's older brother.

"Or maybe Max is, like, _gay_ or something," Iggy pointed out.

Nudge, the motor mouth, gasped. "I know! He's probably feeling self-conscious that you guys have to share a room. So now he's probably wondering what you think of it and it's all going to go down hill from here and—"

"NUDGE!" Gazzy yelled, trying to get her to shut up.

Nudge looked innocently at Gazzy as she said, "What?"

"You know what," he replied. "The talking," he added.

Iggy rolled his eyes and Gazzy and Nudge. "Hey, man," he said to me, "you can bunk with me if you want."

I grinned. "You're sharing with Gaz."

Iggy shrugged. "So Gazzy gets Max, what's the problem?"

"C'mon, Ig, you can't do that to Gazzy. Thanks anyway."

"What can't you do to me?" The Gasman asked, having heard the tail end of our mini conversation.

"Nothing," Iggy said quickly.

I sighed and grabbed my towel off the chair. "I'll talk to you guys later, I think I'm going to go back to my room and get a shower. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Everyone nodded, they were all eager to try the food here. Hopefully it would be good. I'm big on food, so it has to be Fang Approved to pass as D-lish.

"Tell us how it goes," Angel said sympathetically as I left.

On my way back to my room I couldn't help but play possible scenarios' of Max in my head: Maybe I'd get back and he'd be gone, maybe I'll wake up and realize this has all been a huge dream, maybe Max will just move to the room in the Staff Wing, maybe he'll—

"You're back early," Max said as I closed the door behind me.

"I just need a shower and then I'm gone. Okay?" I asked.

Max scowled. "Hurry up," he said. "You're burning daylight."

I grabbed my shower towel and clothes to change into. The hot water relaxed my muscles and I was able to think straight. First, my roommate was a little on the girly side. Second, he ordered me not to be in my room form eight to nine (I suppose I could manage, but still...it's _strange_). Third, I was starving. Fourth, I was going to be late for dinner if I didn't get out of the shower now. And fifth, Max was making an awful lot of noise in the other room. I should probably stay in the shower until he calms down.

I reluctantly turned off the shower water. I shook my head, getting most of the water out of my hair. I put on a pair of navy blue shorts and a black T-shirt. Yes, my wardrobe pretty much consisted of dark colors. It originally was just black, but Nudge invaded my closet and demanded I buy, at least, some green and brown and navy blue clothes.

I brushed my teeth over and over again, just too waste time. I really didn't want to face Max. But, it was time to meet the flock. It's a strange name, I know. But, you see, we were always "flocked" together, and so our town just started called us "the flock." It's weird, but hey, we're all weird in our own way.

"Um, I'm heading out, so you can take your shower now," I said, standing a good five feet away from Max.

Max turned away from the TV and glared at me. "Now you can't come back until half-past nine because someone decided to use up all the hot water," he snapped.

"Sorry?" I said, unsure if it was the correct thing to say.

"You should be," Max said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's people like you who are killing the planet."

I took a freaking shower! Sorry if it was a little long, but I am not _killing the planet_! "Okay, I'm going to go now..." I started towards the door slowly. When Max didn't respond, I bolted away. It felt like I couldn't get to the restaurant fast enough.

"Whoa, Fang, slow down, buddy," Gazzy said as I sprinted up to them.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"I was afraid I'd be late," I lied. In truth, something was up with Max, and I was going to find out what it was.

Nudge looped her arm around mine. "How about we just get a table now, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Iggy wined.

Okay, Fang, you can get through this. Just don't think about Max. Think about food, lots and lots of food. I took a deep breath, I_ can_ get through this. Then, after dinner, I'll have all the time in the world to figure out what was up with Max. Problem solved.

* * *

When I got back to my room, I slowly opened the door. You know, incase Max was going to freak out at me again. "Max?" I called out softly.

"Uh-huh?" Max's voice seemed out of breath, like he was rushing around the room or something as he spoke.

"Um, can I come in?" On second thought, I don't need permission to come inside my own room! Ha! I waltzed right in, expecting to see something weird, but I didn't. Max was just sitting on his bed listening to his iPod. Okay, normal enough.

"You need something, Fang?" he asked.

Then I got a whiff of him, which made me start having a coughing fit. "Too much—" cough "—Old—" cough "—Spice!"

"Sorry." Max looked like he was blushing. Dang, I got to teach him to be manlier. "I, um, spilled the bottle and then it just went downhill from there."

"I'll say," I muttered. Then, something else caught my eye—something so unusual for a guy to have with them. "Um, hey, Max?" I asked, not being able to look away from _it._

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"Are those—are those _tampons_?"

Max jumped up and literally dived on top of his bag, shielding the tampons from me.

"Dude, why do you have those with you?" I asked, completely freaking out inside.

Max started laughing, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I get bad nose bleeds. Like, uncontrollable...and the blood just flows out and out and—"

"_Tampons_?"

"They, um, stop the bleeding. You know, 'cause they're made for that, so it helps. Plus, they fit perfectly into my nose."

_Tampons_ in your _nose_...huh. I'll have to try it next time I get a major nose bleed. Never heard of that before, though. I thought there was only one way to use them, and it did not pertain to men.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now. Need my beauty rest and all," Max said uneasily. "Uh, good night, Fang," he said.

"Night," I said absentmindedly. Things weren't right about Max, and now I was even more determined to find out who the hell he was. Because I am positive he is not who he says he is! He looks way to familiar...but where have I seen him before?

* * *

**End AN: Because I, too, love the movie She's the Man, I felt obligated to incorporate the scene with the tampons and bloody nose. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Whoa, 45 reviews already? Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but I had this strange sickness. It was so weird. I got this high fever and literally I couldn't move! Then the next day I was dizzy, but the fever was gone! It freaked me out...but, I'm all better now! Oh, but what's weird is that my friend had the same thing as me! **

**Questions I answered:**

**1) The reason why Max doesn't just take the other room is because there would then be no story, she is way to stubborn to just give in and take the other room, and she is supposed to be pretending to be a guy (so why take the other room, as Annabel pointed out: They are both guys in the same high school-type program).**

**2) As for when Max will reveal her true gender...you'll just have to wait and read! But, it won't be that long from now :)**

**Other Stuff:**

**1) I am sooooooo sorry I never really reply to any reviews, I feel really bad about it. So now, if you review, I am going to try to respond to it as soon as I possibly can :)**

**2) Just a little story on my lovely day (this was before the strange sickness). So I am at this function where a group of us had to sing (I, along with my friend, am the head of the choir, and yet I cannot sing for my life) and this girl (who is also my friend) gets up to read. Well, I have nothing against short people, but she is fun-sized as you might say. So anyway, she gets up to read and here, to make her taller, they gave her a step stool. People use one all the time when they read, nothing new. But for whatever reason, my friend Leah and I look at each other as she gets on this step stool and we just burst out laughing. I have no idea what we found to be so funny, but yet something about our friend on a step stool made us going into a laughing fit. Don't ask me why, because I do not have an answer. Oh, I forgot to mention, when we started laughing, the room was completely silent. We couldn't stop laughing for, like, five minutes. Talk about embarrassing!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter Three (Max's POV)**

Two days have gone by, and so far my secret is safe, except for the fact that I fell like breaking down and telling Fang _everything_ when I see him. But, I don't. I have a bit more control over myself, give me some credit. You see, I'm afraid that he might find someone else on the ship. I want him to notice me as a girl, not a boy. Maybe I'd have a chance with him if he saw the real Max... (Not the tough-chick Max, but the one who acts like a fool when she thinks she might be in love.)

We would dock in England tomorrow, then France, and the Spain...where Fang and I would be separated. I suppose I _should_ be happy. But I'm not. This means I have less than two weeks left with him. Less than two weeks to somehow get him interested in me.

_You have the whole summer, _the annoying Voice in my head says.

"Shut up!" I hiss. Fang was in the shower, so thankfully he hadn't heard me. After the tampon incident, he just kind of keeps his distance.

_Somebody is catty today, _Voice said.

"This isn't the best time," I said out loud. You may think I'm crazy, but talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence.

"Yo, Max," Fang called from the bathroom, "I forgot my towel. Can you, um, like, toss it in or something?"

Just my luck. I grabbed the towel off the sofa and closed my eyes as I fumbled for the bathroom door. "Here," I said, and I quickly rushed back to the safety of my room. "Smooth move, Max," I murmured.

Ten seconds later Fang was out of the bathroom. He wore only a pair of black jeans and I almost caved again. I hope he didn't notice that I had been staring at his rockin' abs the whole time.

"Thanks," he said, pulling a black shirt over his head.

"Why must you torture me?" I whispered to myself.

"Huh?" Fang asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

Fang shrugged and grabbed his wallet off his bed/sofa. "Um, I'm heading out." He closed the door and was gone just like that.

I groaned. I wanted to tell him so badly! Maybe if I just looked like a girl for a second...no, that would just blow my cover. Think, Max! Less than two weeks...unless the ship was delayed, then I would have more time with Fang. Ugh, it's no use. I can't just delay the ship. This is pointless. I don't even know him that well.

* * *

Fang's eyes were as wide as baseballs. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to explain this to you, Fang? I need to know who my roommate really is. Now, please be a good sport and just answer my questions, okay?"

Fang looked hesitant, but said, "Fine."

"Favorite color."

"Black." I should've known that!

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Birth month?"

"Seriously?"

"Fine then, next question: TV show?"

"Don't have one."

"But if you had to pick?" C'mon, Fang, I need answers.

"I don't know, _Lost_."

"Oh my god, you like _Lost_?"

Fang shrugged.

"I don't even get the point of it anymore. It's just too confusing."

"Max, you asked for my opinion! Fine, I like _Fringe_."

I smiled. "See, now that's a good TV show. I mean, strange deaths, Olivia's amazing detective skills, Peter's ho—" I stopped short, almost saying that one of the characters was hot. Shoot! I'm blowing my cover as we speak. "Moving on," I said quickly. "Uh, favorite food?"

"You asked that already."

Crap, I was so frazzled now. "Wow, look at the time, almost eight, Fang. You got to go now. Bye!"

Fang looked at me like I was a wild woman. He didn't even say "bye" to me as he ran out of the room. Way to go, Max. Just keep freaking messing up every time you see him! I am such an idiot. Why am I acting like this? Why couldn't I just stay home for the summer and then none of this would have happened.

_It's fate giving you a push in the right direction, Max._

_So glad you could join me, Voice, _I thought back.

_Max, you need to take it slow._

I laughed out loud. _You're just realizing that now?_

_Perhaps you act like a guy, and get to know Fang that way, _said my ever faithful Voice. But, it did have a point. I had to be a guy. _I'm always right, _said Voice.

"Okay, I'm officially going crazy." I sighed. I mean really, I'm talking to myself in my head! Ugh. I hate Fang. Why is he making me feel this way. This giddy way? It is so un-Max-like!

* * *

**End AN: Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I feel bad that I don't respond to all of them! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter was so short! Next one won't be, I promise!**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much, everyone! You guys deserve a chocolate chip cookie, a glass of milk, and a pat on the back! I can't believe I already have 62 reviews and in only three chapters! I didn't know people would like this story so much ;) Keep it up!**

**Well, this chapter is longer, so enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter Four (Max's POV)**

"We haven't talked in, like, _forever_!" Ella squealed into the phone.

"Chill, Ella, I'll be home soon," I said, laughing.

"You're gone for the summer, silly. That's _not _soon!"

I sighed. "I'll be home before you know it."

"I hope you don't replace me," she said softly.

"Ella, I could never replace you."

"You're right, Maxie, I'm irreplaceable."

I rolled my eyes at her pet name for me, even though Ella couldn't see me do so. "Whatever. So, how's everything back in wherever you guys are?"

"We're in Nashville, and everything in normal, I guess. My dad forgot my name today...but he's under a lot of stress, so I sort of understand. Your mom bought _another_ house; your dad's pretty pissed at her. But, other than living with a dad who could be the possible future president of the United States, everything's cool."

Ella Martinez is the daughter of Valencia and Charles Martinez. Charles is running for president, my dad as his vice, and Valencia...well, let's just say that she is the complete opposite of my mom. I don't think Mrs. M is really all that into political crap; she just wants what is best for Ella.

"Ha-ha, I bet everything is just fine and dandy. I told you that you should have come on the cruise with me!"

"Max, you know for a fact that there'd be secret service dudes surrounding me. My dad might not be the president yet, but the polls say that he is by far in the lead. Even when I'm sleeping they've got dudes surrounding me!" Ella wined. I could tell that she wished she was with me, though.

"I can come home if you want, El," I said, knowing that she would refuse my offer.

"No, no, don't do that. Max, you're life was crazier than mine. How come it's not out there that Maximum Ride is on a cruise ship in Europe? You would think that this would get some publicity." Maybe because they don't know the GIRL Maximum Ride is on the ship...

"Parents wanted to keep it on the down low," I said casually. "Trying to keep my life as normal as possible. So, back to the men in black," I said, changing the subject, "are any of them cute?"

Ella giggled. I knew something had happened.

"Oh, my God, Ella! Tell me all about it!"

"There's nothing to tell you," she lied.

"Girl, we are like _sisters_. I know when something's up!"

Ella sighed, giving in. "Well, there's this guy named Kyle who's pretty hot. He's eighteen, but that's only a year older than me."

"ELLA!" I scolded her. "What did you parents say about it?"

"Mom was pretty cool, Dad didn't care, but then your mom said something about me dating 'the help' and then my dad agreed with her."

"Oh, El, I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically. My mom has no right to interfere with Ella's decision of who she dates!

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," she said. "Hey, I got to go, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Ella."

"Bye," she said quickly.

I tossed my cell phone on my bed went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I had woken up this morning, Fang was gone...which I had only expected of him. I think after my interrogation fiasco, Fang has pretty much decided to stay clear of me. But, I can't totally blame him...I scared myself, too.

"What's this?" I heard the way-too-familiar-voice-that-I-shouldn't-be-hearing say from outside the bathroom door.

My hands slowly went to my head...no wig. Crap! Crap! Triple crap! But, my worries ceased when I saw my wig poking out of my travel bag on the counter. Whew! I quickly put up my hair and adjusted my wig before exiting the bathroom to find Fang...holding my phone...with a big picture of Ella and me on the screen. I went _crazy_.

I snatched my cell phone from Fang at lightning speed. And he...he _laughed? _I found nothing about this funny! Ever heard of invasion of privacy, Fang?

"Whoa, dude, I didn't mean to get you angry," Fang said, still chuckling.

I glared at him. "Don't go through my stuff," I said gruffly.

Fang shook his head. "Sorry, man. You have the iPhone, that's pretty cool."

I nodded, not really caring. "Why did you take my phone?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "It was on your bed and then it started vibrating and fell onto the floor. I literally just picked it up and looked at the picture that popped up. I didn't _take_ it, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not accusing you of anything," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm just_ saying_ that you shouldn't go through other people's belongings." I looked over my shoulder at Fang. "But, I didn't expect you of all people to know that," I smirked.

Fang huffed. "Whatever. Who are those girls in the picture?" he asked.

I sighed. But, then an idea came to me. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, the one's kind of cute. I swear I've seen both of them before...I just don't know where."

"Which one do you think is cute?" I asked. So far, my plan was working.

"The brown haired one," he answered.

My heart skipped a beat. _I'm _the brown haired one! "That's my sister," I said confidently, "Ma—rley." Oh, my God! I almost said Max! So, instead I said the first name I could think of—my mom's name.

"What about the other one?"  
"That's my girlfriend," I said, without really thinking. What was I getting myself into? "Her name's Ella," I added.

Fang grinned. "Nice," he said.

"Uh-huh." Oh gosh, how am I going to get myself out of this one. At least he thinks I'm cute. That part of my plan is accomplished. But, what about the Ella as my girlfriend part? I am soooooooooooooo dead.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Fang asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What? Who?" I asked, forgetting our previous conversation.

"Your sister, Marley. Does she have a boyfriend?" Fang asked again.

"Oh, um, no." I smiled deviously. "Why?"

"Nothing, just curios," Fang lied.

"Uh-huh," I said.

Fang looked at me. "I'm serious, I don't care."

"Sure you don't."

"Max."

"Fang," I imitated him. I laughed at Fang's annoyed face. Ah, this plan was working so perfectly. Fang likes me. He really likes me. He looooovveees me! Ha-ha, Maximum Ride is back!

* * *

"So, you're sure she would...you know," Fang said, his cheeks a bit reed.

I laughed. "You mean that Marley would go on a date with you?"

Fang looked around as if someone was spying on us. Man, he has probably never asked out a girl in his life! "Uh, yeah. So, you'll ask her?"

"I'll see what I can do," I said. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "One," he said quietly. "Her name was Lissa; it was freshman year, nothing big."

"Really? Just one girlfriend?" I asked. I would have thought Fang would be a "ladies man" with his good looks.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Swear?" Fang asked. His eyes looked murderous.

"Chill, man. I won't say a word, scout's honor." See, I'm acting just like one of the guys. No problem whatsoever..._yet_. "So, where are we going?"  
"Um, I was going to go hang with a few of my friends...but you can come if you want, I guess."

"Cool," I said. But really as a girl, I was like "Count me out." I'm not too social, plus I want to keep a low profile while I'm on the cruise.

"C'mon, Max. They won't bite. They're cool, dude." Fang laughed, but I didn't get what was funny. Did they really bite?

Fang led me to the pool where four teenagers waved to him. They looked..._nice_. But the one girl with chocolate skin stared me down. Not a mean stare, but more of an "I know you" stare. Oh crap.

* * *

**End AN: Okay, so I hope that chapter was longer for you guys! Don't forget to drop me a review :) I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Thank you so much for everyone who reads this story! **

**Love ya (in non-creepy way),**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	5. Chapter 5

******AN: I don't know exactly how many chapters I will have, but maybe twenty or more. I mean, I don't want all the characters to figure out Max's secret right away, so it really depends on how everything unravels. I can tell you that there will be MAJOR secrets that will soon be told.**

**Thank you SO SO SO much for all the reviews! I had no idea that so many people would like this story! Well, some twists and exciting things are going to be happening soon. This chapter is setting it up mostly :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

* * *

**Chapter Five (Fang's POV)**

_FANG'S BLOG_

Surprisingly, Max got along with the flock just fine. Well, he seemed a bit on the edge with Nudge, but he'll get use to her soon enough. Anyone who meets Nudge for the first time normally gets a bit uneasy with her constant chatter. That's Nudge for ya, though.

I'm warming up to Max. He's not so crazy when you get to know him. It's weird with him, though. Like, I feel like I can tell him anything, but I guess it's just because he seems to be pretty trustworthy. He has a HOT sister, which is a plus. They look a lot alike (almost identical), which is strange, but that's because they're related. I still feel like I've seen Max somewhere, but maybe not. So much for my peaceful, educational (ha), not-crazy cruise. But, it's entertaining to say the least. So, on to a few questions you guys have asked me:

******4eva-** Is Max hot? I mean, I still love you (please don't be scared), but is he a hottie too?

**Me**- Not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared. Thanks for the compliment, though. And, uh, I'm a dude, so I don't feel very comfortable judging another dude's outward appearance.

**TaySwiftGurl**- Why don't you just take the other room and then get the other nice one once you guys dock in Spain?

**Me**- At first, I was going to—Max scared the hell out of me—but then it got better, and I kind of want to find out what Max's deal is. Just think of me as a secret FBI agent sent in to get a background check on Max. Did I answer your question?

**LetTheRainFall**- Would you ever go out with me? I live in Italy, so if your boat docks near me, can we meet?

**Me**- Uh...I'll get back to you on that one.

**RayTayMay**- Hey, Fang! I absolutely love your blog. You should write a life story on this! I'd buy it! Anyway, what does Marley look like? You said she looks like Max, but I still want to know what I am up against.

**Me**- Glad you like it, but I don't think I really want a book published about me. So, if I tell you about Marley, are you going to track her down and hurt/disfigure her or something? (Because I am getting that vibe from the message.) Just imagine Max with longer hair and you get Marley.

**GigiBensonXXX**- How old are you?

**Me**- That depends, how old are _you_?

**Kaylee704**- Do you like Max?

**Me**- Are you implying that I'm gay? I have nothing against gays, but I'm offended, Kaylee704. I can tell you that I am straight!

* * *

Max still wasn't back from the pool, where I had left him an hour ago with the flock. So, hopefully he was having a good time. Maybe Gazzy and Iggy will help him to act more masculine. You know, burp in public after chugging a soda or something along those lines. I have to admit, it is a shocker that Max has a girlfriend; she was pretty, too. So, I guess that cancels out my suspicion of him liking me and/or other guys.

My pocket started vibrating, and it took me way too long to realize that it was my phone. "Hey, Dad," I answered, having seen the called ID.

"Fang, I'm happy you answered. How's the trip so far?" my dad, Jeb, asked.

"It's good, I guess. We were supposed to have been in England by now, but we got behind schedule. We'll probably be there tonight, but they don't want us off the ship until tomorrow morning."

"That's good, son," said Jeb. "Is Ari behaving himself?"

Ari, my sixteen-year-old brother, had been the least of my concerns so far. In fact, I haven't seen him since Jeb dropped us off at the harbor. "Yeah, he's staying out of trouble," I lied.

"Good, good," Jeb mused. "How about you, are you seasick yet?"

"No," I said quickly.

Jeb laughed. "How's the flock? Iggy and Gazzy haven't blown anything up, right?"

"The ship is still in one piece," I said. Hopefully it would remain that way. My door opened, and Iggy marched into the room with Gazzy. They didn't look happy at all.

"Yo, Fang, we got a problem," Gazzy growled.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?" I didn't wait for Jeb's response, I just ended the call. This seemed pretty important.

Iggy sat on the end of the couch. "What do you think of Max?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He's cool, I guess."

Gazzy snorted. "Yeah, he's the best," he said sarcastically. Okay, enough is enough.

"Guys, seriously, what do you have against Max? You practically just met the kid!" I couldn't believe they hated Max already, well I did _at first_...but now he's not _so_ bad.

"What do I have against Max?" Gazzy took a step toward me. "What does anyone have against that creep?" he yelled.

"Dude, what's going on?" I said, now worried for Max. If Iggy and Gazzy are mad at somebody, it doesn't normally turn out well.

Iggy stepped in front of Gazzy. "Gazzy is just pissed that Nudge is all over Max. I mean, as soon as you left, Nudge and him ran off somewhere."  
Oh, that explains a lot. But, Max wouldn't...he had Ella. "Gaz, I wouldn't worry about it. Max already has a girlfriend back home. Plus, technically Nudge isn't yours. I thought you two broke up."

"We'll be back together soon!" Gazzy snapped. "I don't like seeing her with other guys, Fang. She knows I still love her."

"Didn't _you_ break up with her?" I asked.

Gazzy's fists tightened. "We were supposed to sort stuff out this summer, but now _your_ roommate is ruining it!"

"So now it's _my _fault?" I shot back.

Gazzy sighed. "N-No," he stuttered. "It's just that I don't like this Max kid. He's stealing my girl. I bet they'll be engaged by the morning!" Gazzy exaggerated.

"Gaz, like I said before, Max _has a girlfriend. _He's not going to go after Nudge." At least, I _hoped _he wouldn't. That would be low. I'll have to explain this to him tonight when he gets back. Nudge is off-limits.

"Think about it, Fang, Max is away from his girlfriend for _three months_. The only communication they have is computer and phone. It wouldn't stop anyone other guy from finding a 'new toy' for the summer," Iggy added.

I sighed. "He just...he doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

Iggy and Gazzy didn't seem to believe me.

"Wait to see if he makes a move, if he does, we'll teach him a lesson," I compromised. To this, they agreed.

* * *

I paced around my room. When was Max going to be back. It was almost eight, which meant he'd be kicking me out of the room for an hour. So, obviously he was going to have to come back to kick me out, right? _Where is he? _What if he is with Nudge again? I can only do so much to keep him safe from the terror of Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hey, you got to get out—" Max began as he came into our room.

"Where have you been?" I yelled.

Max was in shock. He slowly walked to his bed and grabbed his towel. "Why do you care?" he snapped.

"I don't," I replied automatically. "I mean, I do care. I care about my friends. And you—you fraternizing with Gazzy's ex is _not_ cool." There, hopefully I've made my point.

Max laughed. "Dude, trust me on this one, I am not trying to hook up with Nudge. I can't believe you even _thought_ that!" Max walked to the bathroom. "You can tell Gazzy to chill, she's all his," he added before slamming the door shut and locking it. When the shower water turned on, I decided it was time to leave.

I hadn't even closed my room door when I was roughly yanked into a supply closet. I blindly jutted my fist out, and my arm vibrated when it made contact with the person.

"Ow," my captor moaned.

"Seriously, Gaz, are you that clingy?" I growled. Okay, maybe the punch was unnecessary, but I just made a fool out of myself in front of Max! I knew he wouldn't be getting with Nudge. Nudge wouldn't have let him in the first place!

"Fang, this is important! Nudge wouldn't even look at me today! And Max...he's been hanging out with her this whole time. How can you not see that he is flirting with her? He says something and she starts giggling and saying 'no way, no way!' Fang, I'm practically your brother, you shouldn't be defending the marshmallow!"

"Did you just call Max a _marshmallow_?"

"Yeah, 'cause he is one. But, dude, you have to be on my side! Max is going to ruin what Nudge and I have!"

"What is it exactly that you two have? I mean, you aren't in love anymore, Gaz. Maybe you guys should move on—"

"NO!" Gazzy yelled. "Nudge and I are meant for each other. You'll see, Fang. She'll be mine by the end of the month."

"If it helps, I talked to Max," I said.

"Really? Did he cower away and promise never to even look at my Nudge again?" Gazzy was way too protective. I get that he and Nudge are in the post-breakup-awkward-stage, but he needs to relax.

"He laughed and said that he was never planning to go after Nudge, oh and he says that she's all yours. Does make you feel better?"

Gazzy shoulders sagged. "No, it just makes me feel like an idiot. I have to get Nudge out of my head, Fang. I promise I'm going to try and get over her. And then...and _then_ she'll be the one begging for me! Yeah, dude, this is an awesome plan!"

"So much for getting over her, Gazzy," I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all you're doing is trying to make her jealous."

"She makes me jealous all the time!" Gazzy defended himself.

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with him anymore. "Let's just go meet up with the others, okay?"

When Gazzy opened the door, Annabel was standing right outside with her hands on her hips.

"Boys, there will be no shenanigans in the janitors closet, understood?" she said with authority. She couldn't be much older than us!

"We were just—" I began.

"Just go, before I have to alert the head of your tour group," she threatened.

Gazzy and I slowly walked down the hallway, but once we were out of her sight, we took of sprinting. I hoped Gazzy wouldn't bring up Max for the rest of the night.

* * *

**End AN: So, I'm starting to get more characters in! Ari will play apart, as Fang mentioned that he is his brother (only not as good as Fang)**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think of the story line so far!**

**Oh, do you like that I put Fang's Blog in it? Next time I do that, I'll ask if any of you readers want to put in a question related to the story :) I think that will be kind of cool, don't you?**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Max, Ella, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are all seventeen. Nudge and Ari are sixteen, and Angel is fifteen. I know that the ages don't match up with the original Maximum Ride books, but this is just a fanfiction and plus, it's all human. Sorry I didn't clarify that earlier.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six (Max's POV)**

"This is Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel," Fang said, pointing to each of his friends as he said their name. "Guys, this is Max." Fang ran his fingers through his jet black hair. God, he was so cute..._ Snap out of it, Max!_

So, the one who wouldn't stop staring at me was Nudge. Interesting name, but so was Iggy and Gazzy. Hmm, I wonder what was going through their parents minds at the time. Angel was a normal enough name. I had a classmate named Angel in third grade. Nudge's stare was a mix of excitement and curiosity. But what if she knew me? Wait, how would she even know me? Not many people do since I try to keep a low profile (but it doesn't always work). Still, Nudge was freaking me out a bit.

The one named Angel tried to make conversation. She explained that this was her first year on the cruise, since she was only fifteen, and that her older brother is Gazzy, who is seventeen like me. Iggy is the strawberry-blonde haired kid. I actually wouldn't be surprised to see him on the cover of a magazine or something (and that's a compliment). But Fang was still better looking; just something about him gave off "bad boy." Iggy is the same age as Fang, Gazzy and me, and we have the same birthday which is pretty cool. Nudge is sixteen, but she made it known that her birthday is coming up, so she likes to call herself seventeen.

Everything seemed to be going okay, well, until Fang announced that he was going back to his room. He didn't really tell me to come back with him, so he basically just left me here with a bunch of strangers. Everything went down hill from that point on.

"I'm going to get a drink," Iggy said. "Anyone else want one?"

Gazzy got off his lounge chair. "Yeah. I'll come with you, Ig."

Once those two were gone, Nudge elbowed Angel. "Hey, hottie at two o'clock is looking your way." She smiled and giggled.

Angel peered over her shoulder at the guy. She nodded, agreeing that he was cute. Actually, in my opinion, he wasn't terrible. Angel quickly went over when he waved to her.

"So, Max," Nudge began now that she had gotten everyone away, "how's sharing a room with Fang?" I must admit, this Nudge girl was clever in a very devious and scary way.

I shrugged, not really wanting to have a conversation with this girl.

"Max, the charades up." Oh _crap_. "I read every magazine published, know all the gossip and I'm actually considering politics, so I follow the polls as well." Nudge smiled. "I envy you even more Max. Not only is your face everywhere, you're on a boat pretending to be a guy." Might as well go pack my bags. "You are like my idol!"

"Please don't tell—_what_?" I stared at Nudge, my jaw dropped. "You're idol?" I asked. Hmm, I kind of like this girl now. I'm her idol.

Nudge gave me a "duh" face. "Yeah, you're my idol! I mean, I would never have the guts to dress up as a guy. It just wouldn't work for my natural beauty." She fluffed her hair. One word for yall: Drama queen! "I can't believe I am meeting _the _Maximum Ride!"

"Shh!" I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Do you mind not screaming it to the world?"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "You see, that's the one part of this scheme that I don't get. How did you keep your name, yet no one knows that you're the...almost you know who's daughter?"

I smirked. "Nice cover up," I said. "And it's simple; my dad's the only one who is in the public eye right now, not me. I mean, sooner or later I'll probably have to leave because people like you—" Nudge blushed "—just love to ruin my fun. But hopefully I'll at least get through July. I'm not so sure about August, though."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Gazzy and Iggy are back."

I looked up to see the two walking our way, each holding two giant slushies in their arms. "Boy trouble?" I asked.

"Gazzy," replied Nudge. "You date your best friend for three years and suddenly it just falls apart. I love Gaz, don't get me wrong, but it was just happening all so fast."

I nodded sympathetically. "Tell me about it."

Nudge brightened up. "I smell scandal," she said in a sing-songy voice.

I laughed. "It would ruin me if it got out," I whispered.

"No way, no way!" She giggled. "You have to tell me all about it!" she squealed.

Gazzy gave me the death stare as he sat down in his chair. "Whatcha guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nudge said just as bitterly as Gazzy's tone. Nudge stood up. "C'mon, Max," she said, "we can talk elsewhere. It's really crowed and noisy up here."

I couldn't help but snicker as I followed Nudge to her room. Gazzy was _so_ still in love with her. It was evident on his face. He obviously thought I was trying to get Nudge. Oh man, is he wrong!

Nudge closed and locked the door behind me. As soon as she did, I ripped off my wig. "Man is that thing itchy!" I complained.

Nudge laughed. "Sorry about Gazzy back there. He is such a boob." She sighed as she went into her bathroom to splash cold water on her face. "I'm sweating like a pig!"

I looked around her room. It was pretty much the same as mine. Only, it had two double beds instead of one. Lucky. (Yes, I do sort of feel bad for making Fang sleep on the couch every night.)

"So, back to your boy trouble..." Nudge looked at me as if she was expecting me to say something worthwhile.

"It's not even _worth _talking about. It was just one of those things were you are best friends with someone and then you parents pretty much force you to go out because it will help them with publicity if you are dating the senator's son."

"ZOMG!"

"Z?" What the heck does the 'Z' stand for? But Nudge didn't answer my question.

"I remember that. You dated Dylan Smyth for all of—"

"Two weeks. We found out that we really could only be friends, nothing more; but it was a little too late for that."

"He is such a hottie, though."

"I know, I know. But there weren't really any sparks. And between you and me—" I smiled "—he's not the best kisser. It was really weird kissing him."

Nudge burst out laughing. "Eww! I'm lucky that Gazzy was at least a good kisser. I can see why you broke up with him."

I nodded. "We don't talk anymore, which kind of sucks. We were best friends since, like, before we were born."

Nudge sighed. "I just wanted a break from Gazzy, but I kind of like being single now. Do you think I should give Gaz a chance again? I sort of miss him too."

I shrugged. "Trust me on this, Nudge. I am _not _the girl to be asking dating advice from."

"Yeah, but you are a _guy_." She smiled deviously. "You could maybe find out what they think about girls. Hint, hint," she added.

I immediately backed away from Nudge. "No. No freaking way! I refuse! I've been told that the male brain is a scary place!"

Nudge swayed back and forth on her feet. "Not even for me, Max? Not even for the girl who knows your secret and can easily get in touch with the press is less than five minutes?"

"You are an evil, evil, blackmailing girl." Nudge was more like me than I had thought.

* * *

Fang was pacing around the room when I got back. It was almost eight, didn't he know that this was _my _time? "Hey, you got to get out—" I began as I came into our room.

"Where have you been?" he yelled.

I was in shock. I slowly walked to my bed and grabbed my towel. "Why do you care?" I snapped. God, he is bipolar!

"I don't," he replied automatically. "I mean, I do care. I care about my friends. And you—you fraternizing with Gazzy's ex is _not_ cool." Wow. So I was right, Gazzy was jealous.

I laughed. "Dude, trust me on this one, I am not trying to hook up with Nudge. I can't believe you even _thought_ that!" I walked to the bathroom. "You can tell Gazzy to chill, she's all his," I added before slamming the door shut and locking it.

I turned on the shower water and cleared my mind. Okay, so I had _not _been expecting _that_. I mean, I do like a "Hi, how are you, Max?" once in a while! Guys are sometimes so unpredictable.

I don't know when Fang left, but he was gone when I came out of the bathroom. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and crawled into bed. I only had one thing on my mind: Gazzy thinking I liked Nudge. Was this going to cause any trouble, because trouble is the last thing I need right now.

******

* * *

**

********

**End AN: Sorry for the wait. Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, sorry for the wait. I didn't have a computer and then I had awful writter's block. Well, here you go :) New chapter! Whoot!**

**I'll let you in on a sercet: The moment you guys have been waiting for is not far away!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven (Fang's POV)**

"Where's Nudge?" Gazzy asked, looking around for her. Today we were touring Dartmouth, England.

I shrugged. "Maybe's she still getting ready, Gaz," I suggested.

"She's with Max," Iggy intervened. I mentally slapped him. He just said exactly what I had been hoping to avoid.

"How do you know that?" I retorted.

Iggy chuckled. "Because I'm looking at them right now, Fang. And they don't look like they're missing us at all," he added.

Gazzy's teeth clenched. "We warned that creep! C'mon, Ig, we're gonna have to go show that Max kid who he's dealing with." Gazzy was practically on fire as he spit out his plans of "destruction" to Iggy. "No way is he stealing my girl!"

I grabbed Gazzy's arm. "Dude, think about it, Nudge will probably only be pissed off at you if you beat up Max," I said. Hopefully he'd reconsider his plans.

Gazzy's muscles relaxed and he backed up a little. "Fine," he spat. He looked over at Nudge and Max with sad eyes.

I almost felt bad for him. _Almost_. Maybe if he wasn't determined to obliterate Max I'd actually be on his side.

"Please, everyone, gather over here!" yelled our tour guide. "OVER HERE!" she screamed. "First, you can call me Jenny. Second, everyone needs to take a map of Dartmouth. Today you will visit the destinations in order that is on your group paper. The groups have already been formed, so that means _no switching_ into another group. Anyone who is caught will be suspended from the rest of the festivities."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I hate this already."

I grinned. "Shut up," I said jokingly.

"Quiet back there!" snapped Jenny.

I tried my best to look innocent. But apparently that didn't work.

"Am I going to have a problem with you two? Yes, I'm talking to you, dark haired boy in the back." Jenny glared at me. Great. _Just great_.

Max and Nudge looked at me and snickered. This was just perfect. Now everyone knew who I was. "Dark haired boy," was she serious?

Jenny started calling out our names for our map and groups. She did not look happy at all when I came up for my papers. She was kind of scary too. My group consisted of some chick named Mary, a kid named Joe, Ricky, and Max... This was just the best day ever! (And yes, I say that sarcastically.)

"Hey," Max said. He scratched his shoulder awkwardly. "Um, looks like we're visiting the Dartmouth Castle first. That sounds cool, right?"

I nodded. "Yup. Cool."

The rest of our group came over to us and we headed off. I wasn't entirely looking forward to being in a group with Max (incase you haven't noticed). As we were walking away from the dock, Gazzy kept giving me glares. He obviously was unhappy.

* * *

_Fang's Blog_

Dartmouth Castle wasn't all that fun. Maybe it was because of the tension between Max and I. Even the other group members could sense it. I knew I should probably ask him about Nudge; maybe even warn him about Gazzy's plans. But I didn't. I'll admit that I was kind of chicken. After my last confrontation about Nudge with Max didn't go so well, I was afraid he'd laugh at me again. Plus, this was Gazzy's problem, not mine. I should just try to stay out of it.

After the stupid castle tour, we headed into the town and grabbed some lunch. Our group leader (her name is Jenny and I will keep it short by saying that she hates me...with a burning passion) freaked out when she saw Iggy flirting with some girl saying that "it was inappropriate and rude." I found it somewhat funny. But sadly, that was the only entertaining thing for the entire day.

I bailed after lunch. Visiting some old manor house and learning about the history of Dartmouth didn't seem worth while. I mean really, I thought this cruise would be fun. Well, I guess this Max situation lightened it up a bit. Well, not much more to blog about. How about some questions?

**MaxIsAChick-** Do you ever think Max is a girl? Like in that one movie... what's it called? Oh yea, She's The Man... Do you ever think that?

**Me- **No, I don't think Max is a girl...do you? Yeah, I know that movie...Amanda is hot. But, no, I do not ever think that Max is a girl...he's just a boy who has a little femininity in him.

**CrazyNerdyFangirl-** Do you secretly want Max in bed?

**Me- **What? Why would you even ask something like that? No, I do not secretly want Max in bed! Maybe his sister...

**James-** can i have maxs sister?

**Me- **No! She's mine! Well, that is once I meet her...

**XxBlack-Bird-SwiftxX-** Fang, do you think that Nudge and Max are secretly having a shipboard romance like the Titanic? And that there is a chance the ship will hit an iceberg or that Gazzy will kill Max in his sleep for stealing the heart of his beloved

Nudge? Wait what if you fall in love with Max?

SO DO YOU LOVE MAX?

Also does Iggy have a girlfriend? XD

Your blog ROCKZ!

**Me- **I think there might be something going on with Nudge and Max, but he has a _girlfriend_. That'd be pretty low of him to cheat on her. I doubt the ship will hit and iceberg since last time I checked, there weren't icebergs in Europe. I hope Gaz doesn't kill Max. Then I'd be a suspect since Max is my roommate. I'm straight...that means no Max. Honestly, I don't really know if Ig's got a girl. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't. (It's on and off with him.) I'm glad you like my blog. It makes me feel good inside that people like my useless ramblings.

**Great Hawk-** Are you secretly gay and want Max as a boyfriend?

**Me- **Dude, how many times do I have to say this? I AM NOT GAY! NOR WILL I EVER BE! I LIKE GIRLS!

**Midge 1012- **Hi. Why did Gazzy n Nudge split up in the first place?Then none of this stuff would happen wit him n Max. N what about Iggy... Is he datin anyone?

**Me- **Hello to you too. (Hope Gazzy doesn't read this and then get mad at me for talking about his personal life.) Nudge, I think, was getting tired of Gazzy just "expecting her to always be there." Nudge wanted to take it slow, but also keep it interesting (these are her words exact). And then Gazzy started rushing their relationship and Nudge just wasn't ready. He'd do anything to get her back, though. Yeah, it'd be nice it they were together still and then Gazzy wasn't planning to kill any guy that just looked at Nudge the wrong way. As I said before, I'm not really sure about Iggy. He's one of those people that keeps his personal life personal and will only tell us about a girl if they get serious.

**Damadhatterz-** Fang, if ever Max tries to seduce you, will you shout, "Off with your head!" or "You are under arrest for illegal seduction?" If Max happened to turn into a girl, would you SO be into him/her?

**Me- **Why is everyone so obsessed with Max and me? I'm really getting pissed off that everyone thinks I'm gay. Do I really act like that or something? Anyway, back to your question. If Max tried to seduce me I think I'd shout "Off with your head!" It seems so much more effective that "you are under arrest for illegal seduction." Hmmm, if Max was a girl...he'd probably look like Marley, right? Wait? What they hell—why am I even _thinking _about this? Stop messing with my head! I'M NOT GAY! There, that's all. God!

Okay, no more questions will be answered. I can't even think right anymore. Ugh. Great. Just Great. Well, Max is coming back and wants me out of the room because he's going to take a shower and stuff.

-Fang out

******________********************************__****************************__********

* * *

**

********

**End AN: Wow, you guys really want Fang to be gay... But then when he finds out that Max is a girl he wouldn't like her...unless he was bi**

Hmmm. Well, review :) Thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who gave in a question for the blog! Hope you liked it :)

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you soooo sooooo soooo much for all the reviews! You guys are the best :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight (Max's POV)**

_ Take a deep breath, Max, _Voice said.

_You're not the one who is about to go to a new and possibly dangerous level! _I screamed back. I can't believe Nudge wanted me to do this. At least I had persuaded her to let it be Fang and no one else. God, help me! This was going to be so awkward! I bet this stupid plan won't even work!

_No comment, Voice? _I asked.

Silence.

Interesting. I was sure Voice would have some snippy remark. Oh well. That's good for me. But seriously, I am freaking out inside!

"Max, is he here yet?" Nudge asked on the phone.

And this is why our plan was so stupid. Nudge was going to be feeding me "guy" lines through the phone as I pretended to be talking to Ella...my _girlfriend_. Just thinking about this makes me shudder. Moving on, though. So, after I "talked" with Ella, and Fang would be here to witness this, I would tell Fang that I "wasn't so sure about her anymore" and stuff. Then, I would get his advise, tell it to Nudge, and she would "decode" it or whatever. Ugh. This was going to be a horrible and utter fail. And this is all because Nudge can't just ask Gazzy out! No, she has to have me go through torture so she can find out "what guys think." Well, I don't want to know what guys think!

The door opened. "He's here," I whispered quickly so that Fang wouldn't here me.

"Babe, that's great," Nudge said.

"Babe, that's great," I repeated. Fang looked at me curiously.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I miss you too."

I repeated what Nudge said.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean, I have friends on the ship and all. I understand if you'd want to take a break."

How was this going to work, I thought as I repeated what Nudge said.

"Oh, you _don't_ want—so you still want to be together? Yeah, I do too. Why wouldn't I? I love you, El," said Nudge. She said a bunch of other nonsensical stuff for me to repeat. "Now end the call and whisper 'damn it' under your breath. Good luck," she added before hanging up.

So I did as she instructed. "Damn it," I muttered.

Fang smirked. "Ella?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just not feeling any sparks, you know? Maybe it's because we're away from each other."

"Yeah, exactly," Fang said quickly. "You should stay true to her, though. Everyone hates a cheater." Did guys really say this to each other? I thought some of them were all for the two-timers.

"But, she's just—I get the sense that _she's _not into _me_."

Fang looked more sympathetic. "Dump her," he said simply. "Wait, no, don't do that."

"Can you make up your mind?" I asked.

Fang sighed. "I'm just going to say it already. Max, do you like Nudge?"

"_What_?" This is _so _not the way this conversation was meant to go.

"I'm serious—so, no laughing at me or anything. I want to know if you and Nudge are—"

"_Together_?" I finished for him. "You think that Nudge and I have something going on?"

Fang shrugged. "You sure act like it."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, we're not. Okay? Nudge and I are _friends_!"

"Friends with benefits?" Fang questioned. Okay, he was seriously pissing me off right now.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I screamed. Great, now I was getting emotional. You can beat me up and I won't cry. But then stupid little things like this and I bawl my eyes out. "I'm not with Nudge." I tried to keep my voice even, but it ended up cracking when I said "Nudge."

Fang softened up a bit. "Max, I didn't mean—"

"Just shut up, Fang."

Fang bit his lip. "Max, are you gay?"

That's it, I lost it. I grabbed a book off the nightstand and chucked it at him. "No, Fang, I'm not _gay_!" I stormed out of the room with the little dignity I had left. That was a disaster. I completely blew my cover. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. The only reason that he thinks I'm gay is because I am a _girl_!

* * *

"It was humiliating, Nudge!" I paced around her room. "He thought I was gay! Now he probably thinks I'm in love with!"

Nudge shrugged. "You kind of are, Max."

"Girl Max is in love with Fang, not boy Max."

Nudge shook her head. "You just made no sense."

I ignored her. "It's eating me up inside, Nudge. My life would be so much easier if I only had one identity!"

"On the bright side, you could write a book about this, Max. OH! Idea! You could make a movie about this."

I crossed my arms. "Somebody already did. Remember? Amanda Bynes stars in it. That's were I got the idea to pretend to be a boy."

Nudge sighed. "You know what sucks even more than your love life with Fang? I don't know what to do about Gazzy now since you didn't get the information I wanted."

"Nudge!"

Nudge smiled innocently. "How about this, Max. You march your little butt over to Fang and you tell him everything."

I pouted. "No, I can't do that. It'd ruin everything. The whole point of this cruise was to get away from home, not make it half a month and get shipped home."

"Well, looks like your problem is getting bigger and bigger every second. It sucks to be you."

I glared at her. She was not helping at all.

"Kidding," she said. "Seriously, Max, I'm here to help. How about we start with the Gazzy problem? Maybe we should break up."

I scowled. "Wait, were we ever together?"

"He thought so. Now, if you'll let me speak, I mean that we should stop hanging out for a little. I guess we'll have to use video chat to communicate. He's such a pain in my ass. Why can't he chill out? I'm flattered and all that he cares about me enough to try and wipe you off the face of the earth—"

"Wipe me off the face of the earth? What? I just thought he was going to give me the death glare or cold shoulder. I didn't know he was planning to annihilate me!" How come I didn't know about this? But Nudge knew, and yet she was perfectly fine with putting my life on the line!

"You didn't know?" she asked sheepishly. "Fang told me." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's keep you alive."

"Yeah, please!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm too young to die."

"Phish posh. You're not going to die. I refuse to allow it since I've already planned out this year. You see, I'll be going off to college, but I'll visit you for winter break and we can hit the mall."

"Glad to know you care about me, Nudge," I said sarcastically.

* * *

After talking with Nudge (which was a waste of time) I headed back to my room. There was no way I could Fang, no matter how badly I wanted to tell him. On my way back I heard some yelling.

"Fuck off, Fang! You're not in charge of me!" someone yelled.

"Ari, I'm just telling you to leave her alone."

"Shut up! I do what I want!"

I started running to the voices of Fang and Ari. I stopped at the corner so they couldn't see me. Fang's nose was bleeding and Ari's eye was already swollen. What the hell was happening?

"Fang?" I asked, walking out form my hiding spot.

"Max?" He was, to say the least, surprised.

Ari took this chance as a way to escape. He bolted past Fang and down the hallway I had come from.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked.

Fang groaned. "Nothing. Mind your own business." With that, Fang walked away leaving me more confused than ever before.

Did he know Ari? That Ari kid looked tough, but I knew Fang was tougher. I quickly went after Fang who was heading toward our room. "What are you doing?" I asked when he went into the bathroom. He didn't answer. He started digging around in the cabinets were I hid my stuff. Oh crap! He pulled out a...tampon? What the...

"Um, what are you—" I stopped talking when Fang put it in his nose.

He walked past me, sat on the sofa, and turned on the TV all with that womanly product hanging out his nose. I was going to say something to him, but he cut me off with, "Don't talk to me. I'm pretty pissed. It's your fault my brother got away. And, to top it off, my nose is bleeding." Oh, so Ari was his brother. Interesting.

I sat in the opposite chair completely stunned. What in the world possessed him to get a tampon? And how the heck did he know were my bag was? "What the hell is in your _nose_?" I finally blurted out.

Fang looked over at me and sighed. "You're the one who said you had them for nose bleeds. You're right, though, it does stop the blood."

"Yeah. Kind of the point," I muttered. "I'm still mad at you," I added.

"For what?"

"Earlier today." Ehem, when you called me _gay_.

Fang smirked. "Dude, you're still mad about that? And you wonder why I thought you were gay. You act like a girl."

Well, _ex-c-use _me for being born a girl! I tried to ignore Fang's comment as best as I could.

"And then you threw a book at me and stormed out—"

"I was mad, _okay_?"

"Still. It was sort of funny, though." Fang smiled.

"Oh, shut up."

Fang turned off the TV. "I want you to know that I believe you about Nudge. It's just that Gazzy has been—"

"I get it, Fang. No need to explain. I'd do the same thing for my best friend like you did you Gazzy."

Fang nodded. "So...are we cool then?"

I got up and headed over to my bed. "We're cool," I said.

Well, mission accomplished. And I didn't even have to tell Fang I was a girl! Everything seemed to be turning out just right. Well, that was until Fang took off his shirt and I saw his amazingly hot abs before he turned off the light and got into his own bed/the couch. My, oh my, he is _smoking hot_! I could just bake a batch of cookies on his stomach! Now the wanting to tell him I was a girl was back... Just wonderful.

******________********************************__****************************__********

* * *

**

********

**End AN: So did this chapter do the story justice? I was happy to get Ari in there, and then Fang with the tampons... haha**

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I feel so bad that I never reply to any of your reviews! So, starting now, I will :)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine (Fang's POV)**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gazzy yelled at Annabel.

Right now, Gaz and I were at the front desk because Gazzy insisted that I get a new room so I wouldn't be bunking with the traitor (AKA Max). Yes, I tried telling him that I would get a new room when we arrived in Spain, but then we got the news that our destinations have been changed. Apparently after England we are heading to France, _then _Spain. It was only our third stop, so I don't consider it a big deal. Gazzy does. Apparently, it means that I could be going behind his back. I'll stand by him because he's practically my brother, but I honestly don't care all that much about his hatred for Max.

"Zephyr—"

"My name is Gazzy," he spat. "And look, Annabeth—"

"Anna_bel_," I corrected, but Gazzy didn't seem to care.

"—my boy can't stand another second with that creep, okay? Max is beyond freaky." Gazzy leaned closer to Annabel. "If, uh, you're looking for something in return, I think I could make time for a dinner—"

Annabel's hand slapped Gazzy's cheek at lightning speed. He stumbled back, surprised, clutching his now red cheek. I bit my tongue to hold back my laugh.

"Don't you dare," Annabel said, hands on her hips, "even _try_ that on me. For that, I'm not even sure that there will be an opening in Spain."

Gazzy threw his hands up in the air. "Now, that's not right."

I smiled apologetically to Annabel and tugged Gazzy away before he could say anything else stupid.

"C'mon, man! You _know_ she's in the wrong!" Gazzy whined when we were heading down the hallway. "She can't do that. Now you're stuck with the freakazoid."

I sighed. "Just let it go."

The Gasman stared at me in awe. "Are you kidding? Dude, Max has been trying to get with my girl! He's a jerk. He's a _disgrace_ to the world of men! He's—"

I finally lost it. "He's not that bad a guy when you get to know him!"

Gazzy started laughing. "Man, he's got some, like, brain wash thing over you. You can't honestly like the kid, can you?"

I shrugged. "We're somewhat friends."

Gazzy huffed. "Then go have fun with your new friend, Fang! Okay? Dude, Nudge _matters a lot _to me, and you join forces with the enemy."

"I haven't 'joined forces' with anyone, Gaz!"

He rolled his eyes. "Go run along with your new bestie. I thought we were brothers, man." Gazzy gave me a disgusted look. "I guess I thought wrong."

"What? No, Gaz, we _are_ brothers. We're—"

"See you later, traitor." Without a second thought, Gazzy stalked off.

* * *

Should I talk to him? No, no, he's probably still pissed. Ugh. Great, now I'm arguing with myself! Shut up _already_, Fang!

"Yo, what's up?" Max asked as he came into the room. He then did a double take and stared at me. "Fang, you don't look so hot."

"Hot?" I raised my eyebrows.

Max..._blushed? _Why the hell did he blush? "Hot...as in not good," he quickly said. "Not hot as in..._hot, _hot."

"'Hot, hot,' you mean looks?"

"Yeah. Um...let's start over."

I nodded. "Good idea."

Max shifted from side to side. "Hey, Fang," he said.

"Max." I gave him the universal guy nod.

"Man, you don't _look so good_. You feeling okay?"

I laughed. "Good re-do conversation, Max."

Max snorted and dumped his stuff on his bed. He scratched his head. "Fang, I feel kind of bad kicking you out and all, but I got to get a shower and—"

"No explanation needed," I said, already getting up and heading to the door. "I'll see you in an hour or so."

I've gotten use to Max's weird ways. Max really isn't all that bad. He's my friend, I suppose. Sure he isn't as close as Gaz and Ig are to me, but he's not _horrible_. Plus, I believe him when he says that he and Nudge are only friends. He may try to act like a guy with "many girls," but I know he isn't one. Max is down to earth. I'm not saying he's weak, because he isn't (or at least I don't think he is). He's just one of those guys that are nice to girls. Not a jerk, ya know?

I finally came to a decision about what to do about the Gazzy/Nudge/Max situation. I'd talk to Gaz, take the room in the staff wing, and then hopefully Max would understand (I'd explain to him the thing with Gazzy). There, problem solved. I can hang with Max without Gazzy thinking I'm a turncoat.

"Well, well, well," Gazzy said, crossing his arms when he spotted me coming toward him on the deck, "look what the cat dragged in."

Nudge sighed, rolling her eyes at Gazzy. "You are such a pain," she muttered to him, but loud enough so I could hear her.

Iggy faintly smiled at me. Angel didn't seem to care. She probably just wanted everything back to the way it was before. Well, she's not the only one.

"What brings you here?" Gazzy asked, still not happy to see me. Figures, though.

I shrugged and sat down at the table with the flock. "I'm hungry," I lied.

"When aren't you hungry?" Angel joked. At least I know she doesn't hate me.

I looked at the menu. "Maybe I'll get some eggs. Can't decide if they should be over-easy or scrambled," I said, mostly to myself.

Gazzy said, "Why don't you order eggs _Benedict Arnold_. That seems to suit _you_."

Okay, I deserved that comment. I put the menu down and looked Gazzy in the eyes as I said, "Dude, I'm sorry. I'm not on Max's side. You're my brother, and I stick with family." I looked around the table at everyone. "And you guys are my family. I'm on your side even if you're wrong, through thick and thin, even if it means I could possibly get pummeled to shit."

Gazzy looked away from me.

I went on, "Guys, when we slid into our graves, I'm gonna be the one to say 'Maaaaan, what a riiiiiiide!'"

"You got that off the back of the ice tea bottle we had a year ago," Gazzy mumbled.

Angel finally intervened, "The point is: Fang _remembered _it, Gaz."

"Yeah, can't you just forgive him so we don't have to choose sides between you two?" Iggy asked.

Nudge cracked a smile. "Plus, Fang's _never_ talked this much in his life!

Gazzy crossed his arms. "Fine. But Fang needs to switch rooms. I still don't like Max."

Nudge glared at Gazzy. "Oh, grow _up_, won't you?"

I sighed. "I'll do it."

Gaz looked surprised. "Wait, really? Fang, you don't have to do that. I changed my mind. I'm being a—"

I shrugged. "It's no problem, Gazzy."

He smiled. "Thanks, dude."

* * *

After getting Annabel to agree to give me the room in the staff's wing (which took all of two seconds), I was on my way back to my old room. I'd only really been gone for a half-hour, so Max should hopefully be done whatever he needed me to be gone for. I mean really, how long does it take a kid to get a shower?

I opened the door and headed right for my bag. I had just started packing when I heard something—correction, _someone_. The voice was mumbling, but it sounded...high-pitched. Or at least higher-pitched than what Max's voice had sounded like earlier. What the heck?

I walked toward the bathroom door. Did Max have a girl in the room? Is that the reason why he never let me be in here?

Instead of knocking, I barged right in. My jaw dropped. Standing right in front of me was a _girl_. Max wasn't anywhere in the bathroom. But, let's get back to the girl. She was wearing only a towel, her hair was brown with blonde streaks, and she did not look too glad to see me. My first thought was Marley, Max's sister. But then it dawned on me: how in the world would she have been able to get on the boat?

Then it came to me. Max was a girl. I have been _living_ with a pretty girl this whole time.

I blinked a few times to see if this was a dream. But it wasn't.

"Hey, Fang," the girl said awkwardly.

"M-Max?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"Holy (insert swear word of choice)!"

******________********************************__****************************__********

* * *

**

********

**End AN: So, was this the moment you have all been waiting for? Haha :)**

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well, I am pleased to say that I answered everyone's reveiws! (Fang helped me out of course!) I hope to be able to do the same again this time too! Thank you so much to everyone who reivewed! I think I got, like, over fifty just for that one chapter! You guys rock! Thanks so much for reading my story, I never knew it would become this popular! **

**Enjoy :) **

**P.S. I know it's kind of short, sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten (Fang's POV)**

Max pulled the towel around her body up higher. Only then did I notice the wig that was lying on the floor by the sink. I still couldn't bring myself to accept that Max was a girl. A freaking girl! How could I have let this get past me?

"You—you're a—you're a _girl_!" I couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. There is no way Max was a girl this whole time!

Max nodded. "I mean, last time I checked." She faintly laughed.

I was till stunned. I backed up and leaned against the wall. "You're a girl." This still wasn't making any sense to me. It was impossible, right?

"I'm a girl."

"You're a girl."

Max looked around the room as if she was expecting other people or cameras or something. But it was just me and her in the room. "I'm a girl," she said, slightly agitated that she was repeating herself.

I then sat down on the sofa across from her. "You're a girl," I said agin. I must sound like an idiot. But, given the current situation, my brain doesn't seem to be working correctly.

Max grinned. "I think we've established that I'm a girl."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else to her. I have to admit, she was pretty, like, _really _pretty. So Max was Marley. But Marley didn't exist...unless Max had a twin. Two pretty Maxes. Hmmm. I wouldn't mind that. But wait, what the hell does this make Ella? Oh, my God, is Max a lesbian? Well, only one way to find out.

"Do you like girls?" I didn't realize till after I said this how stupid it sounded.

Max giggled. "No, I'm afraid not. If you are talking about Ella, I can tell you that she is just my best friend—practically my sister. I like boys," she added as an afterthought.

I sighed. I was relieved to know she could possibly be into me. And then (since I told you my head isn't working properly) it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, my God, those tampons. I put one in my nose. They—they're..." I cannot believe I did that. I'm such an idiot. I had no freaking idea _why_ Max even did this. What if she was a spy or something? Or worse, what if Jeb sent her to babysit me?

"You probably want an explanation," she said as if she had read my mind. "Well, you deserve one. See, I wanted to get away for the summer, and this program seemed to work for me. There weren't any girls' spots left when I enrolled."

"So you pretended to be a boy," I said, already guessing the reason.

Max nodded. Awe, she was so damn cute. Like, that little innocent look she had that made butterflies in my stomach. Wait...what the hell am I talking about?—butterflies?

"What happens now?" I asked.

Max shrugged. "I guess I go on pretending to be a guy. And I'll move into that spare room since I caused you so much trouble."

What? Max leave? No, she can't just leave me like that! "Oh, um, I didn't tell you? When I walked in on you, which I didn't mean too, I was coming to tell you that we're stuck with each other for another two months, it looks like. Annabel gave the room to some other guy. Sorry." Gosh, where did that come from? I just lied my butt off without even a hint of guilt!

Max shifter around. "Oh. Um, well what do you say...roommates again?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I can accommodate to your...uh, needs."

"My 'needs'?" she questioned.

"Um...yeah." I really didn't even know what I meant.

Max laughed. "Okay. So it's a deal. Oh, but you cannot tell anyone about this. I would get in a lot more trouble than the average person."

I didn't really understand what she meant. She looked like the average girl. Was there something I was missing? And then I still had that feeling that I've seen Max before. Where, though, I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah, yeah. I think most people would call me crazy if I went around saying that you were a girl."

Max smiled. "Probably. But don't tell anyone and no one will call you crazy."

"Yup. Not a single soul, I promise."

"Good," she replied.

* * *

"So, Nudge knows about this?" I asked.

Max nodded. "Yep. So, do you understand why I wouldn't go after her?"

I grinned. "Yeah. But Gazzy still thinks you two are a thing. He's, um... Well, he's just not very supportive of it." And now he's going to kill me for staying in the same room with Max after I told him I was leaving it. Crap.

Gazzy or Max?

Hot girl or Gazzy?

Max or Gaz?

I think I'll have to stay with Max. But, I do have reasons as to why. 1) I told her that we were stuck with each other for the summer. 2) She would need my help to keep her cover. 3) She's pretty. 4)... Yeah, I only have three reasons.

Max kept walking to...Nudge's room? Why were we there? Nudge opened her door on Max's first knock.

"Hey, Max, Fang." She said my name like she was confused as to why I was here.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Max sighed. "We have to talk," she told Nudge.

Nudge seemed to finally understand what this was about. "Yeah, uh, how about inside? Angel isn't back yet, so, um...just come on in already, I guess." I've never seen Nudge at loss for words. I never even thought that was possible!

We all sat and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. No one seemed to be able to say something. But, I was pretty sure Nudge knew why we were here: Max was a girl and I know knew about it.

I was kind of happy to be let in on the secret. Also, it explained a lot about Max's odd behavior. She was a good actor, though. Had me fooled for what, about two weeks? And we were bunking together! I wonder if we'd ever get anywhere with this, if you know what I'm talking about that is. I'm not saying that I'm just trying to get with a pretty girl, but I can't say that I don't find her attractive and I that I don't wonder if there would be a "we" in the future.

"So..." Nudge looked at us. "One of you needs to spill."

Max bit her lip. "He knows," she whispered.

Nudge giggled. "No freakin' duh! Why else would you two be here? I meant that I wanted you to spill on how he found out! Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't tell him," said Max defensively.

I decided to take it from here. "I, uh, walked in on her."

Nudge gasped. "ZOMG! Didn't Jeb ever teach you to, oh, I don't know, maybe respect others' privacy?"

I looked down at my shoes. "I heard a voice and... Well, I investigated."

"Curiosity killed that cat, Fang," Nudge said in her "know-it-all" voice.

Wow, Nudge sure knows how to make a guy hate himself. Gosh, can't she give me a break. I mean really, aren't I allowed to be curios once in a while?

"So, what do we do now?" Max asked.

Nudge tapped her foot. "Well, keep the secret, I guess. At least we are in a foreign country where...well, where no one will notice anything. Right, Max?"

"What could get out?" I asked.

Max looked at Nudge for what I assumed was an "okay". "Um, well my parents are political—"

That's were I've seen Max before. That's how I recognized Marley. "Your dad is Richard Ride," I said, cutting her off. "Man, I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Jeb watches all his speeches and everything. Though, he doesn't like Charels Martinez very much, I don't know why. I think he has a crush on his wife, so maybe he's mad he didn't get her first." I laughed, knowing that it wasn't the real reason. I honestly don't know why Jeb hated Mr. Martinez, but he did. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion though.

"Fang, you can't tell anybody," Nudge said sternly. "If this leaks, we could have a big problem. It could totally ruin the Martinez and Ride campaign. Do you understand me?"

Man, Nudge was scary when she wanted to be. "Loud and clear," I replied.

******________********************************__****************************__********

* * *

**

********

**End AN: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to get it up for everyone :) I won't be able to update as fast this time around, but it will not be too long of a wait!**

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope my readers don't hate me, that is if I still have any out there since it seems like it's been forever since I updated! I'm really sorry, but my computer is crap! I've also been working on other stories and trying to get everything updated on Fanfiction as well as Fiction Press is just so annoying! I've gone through my stories and deleted some and whatnot. But, any who, I'm very sorry. Not to mention some people might hate me for this chapter's events. But, never fear, everything will turn out right :)**

**I was just wondering, do I happen to have any male readers out there? That would be pretty cool if I did!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven (Max's POV)**

I looked at my phone screen: _One Missed Call_. It was from Ella. She left me a voicemail, so I might as well check that. I tucked my hair behind my ear. (Yes, my _real_ hair. Not that stupid wig.) That's a plus to have Fang know the secret. I can finally be a girl in my own room. Oh, life is good.

"Hey, Max, it's me...Ella. Um, well, how are you? I hope you're having fun. Uh...remember when I told you about Kyle? The kid who is my bodyguard," Ella added. I continued to listen to the voicemail. "Well, um, you know how I wasn't allowed to date him? I kind of dated him secretly and now I'm in a bit of a mess. Someone got a picture and I'm afraid it will be published or something. Max, they—are—going—to—kill—me. And Kyle...God, he's such a jerk. He got mad at _me_! It's not like it's _my fault_! I'm just as pissed and scared as he is. Oh, Max, I don't know what to do. I know I should've stopped dating him, but I—I was stupid, okay?" Ella sighed. "On, um, a positive note, Dylan's staying with us and your mom kind of wants you back, like, now. So, uh, call me back." She then hung up.

Fang looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I was shocked. My mom wanted me back? But I still had a month and a half left on the ship! I still had so many places I had to visit. I couldn't just leave, could I?

"Max, you okay?" Fang started to get up, he was that worried about me.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Just peachy."

Fang sat back down, but I could tell he didn't believe me exactly. "Well, uh, okay. You know you can tell me anything, right? Your secret is safe with me, Max." He winked.

I smiled, putting my phone back into my bag. "I'm fine, seriously." I fell back into my pillow. What was I supposed to do now? Go home? Stay here and risk my mother coming to get me? Oh, wouldn't that just be lovely! Maybe I could try talking to her. Asking her for another week at least. She couldn't want me back that badly, could she?

Fang grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it on. "Hey, I'm going to get some fresh air, wanna come?" He looked hopeful. Sure, fresh air would do me good, but I needed to straighten some things out with my family first.

I shook my head. "Not right now, sorry. But you go ahead. Maybe I'll come up in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." And then Fang left. Now, time to get a plan in action.

First, I called Mom. She and I needed to have an understanding. "Hey, Mom."

"Oh, Max. I was wondering when you'd call."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. Listen, about coming home—"

"Max, you'll never believe who is here. Dylan Smyth. Remember him, sweetie? He's Senator Smyth's son. You two would just love each other. Plus, it'd help your father and Richard out a lot. Oh, everyone just thinks you are the cutest couple ever. Should I arrange a dinner or maybe a—"

"Mom!" I tried to get her attention, no use.

"—banquet? We will have some party where everyone can see you two together. It's just so convenient Dylan is staying with us. Now, where is the next place you dock at? Oh, who cares, I'll just send a helicopter to get you. Or maybe I can have a boat with Dylan on it come get you."

"MOM!" I screamed. The other end was silent. That was a good sign. "Mom, I don't want to come home."

"What?" She sounded surprised, even offended.

"It's not that I don't want to see you and Dad, it's just that I really like it on the cruise." I did, and not just because I was rooming with Fang.

Mom laughed. "Max, I can easily get you on a better cruise. One that isn't academic or whatever you are doing right now."

"You don't get it, Mom. I _like _touring these places. Next stop is France and I'm excited for it."

"So I'll just fly you and Dylan to Paris or something."

I shoulders sagged. "I—don't—like—Dylan, Mom. I dated him once—" and ruined a perfectly good friendship "—and I didn't feel any connection. Why do you have to use me to win some stupid election? Dad and Mr. Martinez are perfectly capable of winning it themselves without my publicity for dating Dylan."

"Maximum Ride, you are coming home this instant and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, I'll allow you to dock in France or whatever, but I'm informing the ship that you will no longer be boarding and you are coming home on the next flight. Do you understand, young lady?"

I couldn't even find any words to say to her. "Okay," I squeaked out. I then dropped my phone. I couldn't believe this was happening. Finally I find something I liked—somewhere I could fit in—and she took it all away from me as usual.

* * *

"Max, you haven't eaten for days," Nudge commented. "It's not healthy."

I shrugged. I wasn't hungry. I had too much on my mind. Like, for instance, the fact that we were docking in France tomorrow, I was leaving the ship, and I still had yet to tell Fang and Nudge.

Fang elbowed me lightly. "Nudge is right, Max. You have to eat." He pushed my bowl of cereal closer to me. Just the sight of it made me feel nauseous.

"I'm not hungry right now." I got up from the table and tried to walk away, but Fang caught up with me. Persistent much? "Fang, nothing is wrong," I told him for the umpteenth time. Yes, I know that sooner or later I was going to have to give in, but not now. I just—I just couldn't. Not yet. I'd try to hold off for as long as I possibly could.

Fang followed me all the way back to our room. Man, I'm going to miss him. Him and his silence. Back home, Ella never stopped talking. Which reminds me, I still have yet to call her back. But, I guess I can wait till I see her since I am being forced to come home. Home. Ha! This cruise ship is more like a home than my parents could ever provide me.

"Max, please, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." Fang looked at me, his eyes so scared. He actually cared. This is only going to make me miss him more.

I sighed. "I'm leaving, you know. I have to go back."

"I know," he answered.

I was surprised. "You do?" Well, that makes this a whole lot easier. Huh, and I've been dreading this moment! Here Fang already knew.

"We are going to have to leave at the end of the summer. It's coming so fast." Oh...so he doesn't know. Well, back to being the hardest thing I am probably going to do. Great. Just great.

I shook my head slowly. "No, Fang. I have to leave sooner than you guys do. You see, my mom called a few days ago. She wants me to come home." And she's trying to hook me up with Dylan. Yuck. He's only a friend, but apparently that can't get through her thick skull.

Fang bit his lip. "Oh," he said. "Well, that just means we are going to have to have so much fun until you leave. When are leaving exactly? A few weeks or something." Oh, God...

"Tomorrow," I answered hoarsely.

Fang stared at me wide-eyed. "T-Tomorrow? But, but you can't. I mean, Max I pretty much just found out you are a girl. And now you're _leaving_?"

"Fang, I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

Fang ran his fingers through his hair. "Max, don't go. I mean, you _can't_ go. Nudge won't allow it," he added.

"I have to, Fang. I leave as soon as we dock in France."

He didn't say another word to me. He just stood up and left, slamming the door behind him.

******________********************************__****************************__********

* * *

**

********

**End AN: Please don't hate me, but I had to get Max off the ship because I have a TON of other stuff planned :) Don't forget to review! **

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well, I believe this is my quickest update yet! Now, I don't think I'll be able to do this again, but I am very pleased that I did it at least once! Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope you enjoy my review replies! I can't believe so many people like this story and everything! Ah, it makes me so happy :)**

**Now, I am pretty sure you will all love me for this chapter, but maybe not... I don't know, really, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve (Fang's POV) **

I stared at Nudge. Max was leaving today. She was leaving, as in gone for good. And I'd be stuck here, unless of course Nudge finished emailing the group leader (pretending to be Jeb) saying that I would no longer be attending the program on the ship. Why I asked Nudge, you might wonder? Well, this girl is wicked awesome at hacking into other peoples' personal things (such as Jeb's email account).

"Are you done yet? Max could already be gone!" I walked around in circles. I can't let Max get away this easily. I don't freaking care if I've only known her for a month, I cannot lose her! Not yet, at least.

Nudge glared at me. "Asking me every five seconds will not speed up the process, Fang. It will only distract me and then it will take even longer. If I'm going to do this at all, it has to be done right. I still can't believe she wasn't going to tell me that she was leaving," Nudge muttered the last thought to herself.

I tapped my foot rapidly. "Come on, come on, _come on_!"

Nudge jumped up from her computer. "Done!" she exclaimed proudly. "Yes, I know, I'm the best."

I pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. "Thank you!"

Nudge backed away from me when I put her down. "Why are you so energetic today? You're Fang; you're not supposed to even _talk_!"

I laughed. But, my laughter quickly ended when something very important dawned on me. "Nudge, I don't have enough money for the plane ticket back to the States." I cursed under my breath. This can not be happening! How could I come so unprepared? I mean, of course I hadn't realized that I'd be paying for a plane ticket for home in July so that I could be with a girl who might not even want me to be with her. Crap. That was another problem. What if Max didn't even want me to come with her? Shit. I'm such an idiot! Why can't I ever think things through thoroughly? See, this is why I keep my mouth shut all the time! It just gets me into trouble when I open it.

"Chill out, Fang." Nudge handed me a stack of green bills. I think I might kiss her for giving me the money to go chase after a girl! Gosh, I love Nudge now. (Like a sister of course. I don't need Gazzy planning to wipe me off the face of the planet, now do I?)

I stuffed the cash in my pocket. "Come here, Nudge." I smiled, opening my arms for another hug from her.

Nudge scrunched up her nose. "Seriously, Fang, did someone slip something into your breakfast this morning?" But, in the end, she gave me a quick hug.

The door whipped open, almost falling off its hinges. A shocked Gasman stood in the doorway. An ever-faithful Iggy was behind him. "Dude—" he stared at me "—Max is a girl! This whole time...she was a _girl._"

Nudge and I both glanced at each other. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"There were reporters and everything on the boat. This hot chick came out of your room and people starting calling her Maximum Ride," Gazzy explained. "Fang, did you know she's the running VP's daughter? Man, I can't believe she was pretending to be a guy this _whole_ time!"

Why in the world would Max have walked out in front of the press and expose her secret? Unless that meant...

"Gaz, did she leave?" I asked.

The Gasman nodded. "Yeah. I think she's headed to the airport or something."

I dashed out of the room, grabbing my packed bag and swinging it over my shoulder. If she left already, I'd be beyond mad. She couldn't have gone. It hadn't even occurred to me that I should've asked Gazzy how long ago she left. But, judging on his state of shock, I think it's safe to say that she left only a few minutes ago. I better have time to get there. Thankfully, before I left, I MapQuested the nearest airport. It was actually only a few blocks away from where we were docked. I can only hope that that's where Max was headed.

"Where are you going?" I heard Ari sneer. Crap, I'd forgotten all about my younger boob-of-a-brother. Who would look after him to make sure he didn't cause too much damage. Oh, God, Jeb is going to kill me. Talk about being grounded for life.

I didn't have time to answer Ari. I had to keep running so that no one would try to stop me from getting off the boat. I raced past the security guards, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

When I got onto the deck, security chasing after me, I saw that the ramp had been pulled back onto the ship. There was no way off now. I looked over the railing. I was about a good five or six feet away from the mainland road. But, the deck was higher than the ground. I would have to jump. Dear Lord, I think I am going insane. I mean really, I was about to jump off a moving boat with a twenty pound bag on my shoulder all so that I could fly home on an airplane with a girl that I've recently found out was in fact a girl and not a boy like I had originally thought. Wow, that was a mouthful.

The two beefy guards were closing in on me now. "You get away from that edge! It isn't safe!" the one yelled.

I normally am not one to break the law of safety, but this happened to be an exception. And on that final note, I jumped off the railing.

Of course when I was halfway over the murky water, I realized how insane I was. I could die! I could die all because of a girl who might not want me to come back to the US with her. Smart, Fang, _real_ smart.

The edge was so close, but I was losing altitude fast. My stupid bag was too heavy! I wouldn't make it. Times like these are when I wished I had wings. But, that was impossible. Humans don't have wings. So close, I chanted to myself. I was so close just another foot away! I could hear the people on the ship screaming. They all thought I was a goner. Well, isn't that comforting?

The lower half of my body slammed into the edge of the wall, but I was able to grab a hook on the mainland. Despite the pain in my stomach and right leg, I hoisted myself up. I had made it. I had made it with a few injuries, but I had still made it. I finally feel like I've accomplished something in my life.

"Êtes-vous fou? Are you crazy?" someone yelled. That was followed by a few nasty words in French that I couldn't exactly understand. It was a girl in a long, pretty dress. She looked about my age. Next to her stood a boy, but he looked only about fourteen.

The boy rushed up to shake my hand. "That was totally wicked, man!"

The girl pulled who I am assuming is her brother away from me like I was some kind of disease. "Il est cinglé, Peter. Stay away from that boy."

Peter laughed. "Steph, you need to take a chill pill." He tried to help me up, but I almost collapsed from the pain in my leg. I finally found the strength to ignore the pain and stand up.

"Uh, did you happen to see a girl with brown hair and a ton of people with cameras following her?" I asked.

Peter and Steph both looked at each other before laughing. "You mean American girl who kept yelling?" Peter said.

Hmm, sounded enough like Max. She was American after all. "Yup. Which way did she go?"

Steph sighed. "Airport. Now we have to go." She tugged on Peter's arm. "Venir," she whispered to him.

Peter looked at my now bleeding leg. "We can't just leave him," he said softly. I liked this Peter kid. Steph...not so much.

And that, my dear friend, is how I ended up on the back of a golf cart speeding down the street to the airport. Peter and Steph both agreed that I needed some assistance because of my leg and since I had about ten minutes until the airplane prepared for take off.

"We have a friend at the airport," said Peter, "who can probably get you on the flight pronto." I was happy that these two could speak English.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Why do you need this girl, anyway? If she was fine to leave you here, why go after her?"

So, I told them the whole story. Peter seemed to think it was funny, while Steph just decided that I was even crazier that she had originally thought. Peter came into the airport with me and started talking in French on his cell phone. Now I wish I had actually payed attention to French class for the seven years I had been forced to take it.

A man in a suit came out of a door and walked over to Peter and me. He eyed me up then brought us over to purchase a ticket. I hoped to God that this was the smart and right thing to do.

Five minutes later I finished going through security and was limping onto the plane. (The guy in the suit had given me a cloth to tie around the gash in my leg. I'd have to get it properly taken care of back home, though.) This is it, I told myself. Please let Max be on this flight. Please, oh please, oh please! I crossed my fingers.

The flight attendant waved cheerfully as I passed her. I scanned the rows of seats. No Max. My heart dropped. Where was she? Thoroughly disappointed, I sat down in an empty row. This was useless. If I couldn't find her on the plane, there would be no way to find her back home. Why did I never give her my phone number? I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I sighed, leaning my head back on the comfy seat. The captain's voice came on the speakers to warn us about possible turbulence and all that other crap. I still can't believe she wasn't here. What else could go wrong?

"Fang?"

I looked around for the source of my name. Wait, I _knew_ that voice. I smiled. "Hey, Max."

But, the thing was, she didn't look to happy to see me as I had hoped she would. She looked kind of scary. Man, I did not like Max when she was angry.

* * *

********

**End AN: For those who do not take or know French (like me, who used Google translator) here are the meanings:**

_Êtes-vous fou? _-Are you crazy?

_Il est cinglé, Peter. _-He's loony, Peter.

_Venir _-Come

**Again, I did not take French, so I can only hope that these are the correct translations. If not, well, uh, at least you know what I had meant for them to say :)**

********

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: *IMPORTANT* I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that this story is exactly like the Suite Life on Deck with the whole Bailey pretending to be a boy. I've seen that show before, but when writing this, I had never intended to base this off of that TV show. I made this to be based off of She's the Man and I didn't want to follow it exactly by making it at a school, so I chose a ship. Again, it was not to copy the Suite Life on Deck. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but it was never my intention. I've got a few rude reviews saying that I've copied that show, and it appears that those people have only read the first chapter, but if you guys could refrain from submitting a nasty review like that, it would be greatly appreciated. Again, I never had any intentions to copy the Suite Life on Deck show. I normally don't mind criticism, but please try to be a bit nicer than calling me a copy-cat and things like such. (Not all reviews are like, some have merely pointed out the similarties which didn't bother me.)**

**Thank you,**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen (Max's POV) **

Fang was here. On some level, I had hoped he would follow me. On the other, I was completely shocked that he would follow me. It was nice is a creepy-stalker way.

Fang squirmed around in his seat. "Are you mad?" he finally asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Just...surprised." I turned to face Fang. "How did you even get off the ship and what happened to your leg?"

Fang laughed as if it was an inside joke. He smiled at me. "It's complicated," he answered.

I sighed. "Um, next question. Are you planning to go home?"

Fang shrugged.

"Well, at least you live by Los Angeles, so we can hang out sometime," I said. Yes, now my parents were in California. I don't know for how long, but Dylan lives there so my mom probably planned something. Oh well, at least I'd have Fang.

Fang stared at me. The glass he was holding started to crack. "Los Angeles?" he asked.

"Fang, didn't you know that we were flying there?" Why is he so surprised? He bought the plane ticket, so he had to have known the destination!

The glass shattered, drenching both our legs in Dr. Pepper. Fang fumbled around for a napkin to clean up the mess.

"I live in Florida," he mumbled.

"W-What? Fang, didn't you _buy_ the ticket?" I hissed.

Fang continued to clean up the floor, no looking at me. "Sort of..." He drifted off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, this guy just gave me the ticket. He said 'American girl on this flight.'"

"You just trusted him? He could have been lying or—"

Fang cut me off with, "But he wasn't. Look, it doesn't matter."

I crossed my arms. "Fang, you live halfway across the country! Of course it matters. God, first the boat incident and now this. My mom is going to _kill_ me!" I took a deep breath. "Well, we can't just leave you on the streets, now can we?"

Fang raised his eyebrows.

"You'll just have to stay with me until we get a hold of your dad. He's probably worried about you."

Fang grinned. "Um, that's another thing I should tell you, Max. My dad doesn't know I'm not on the ship. Nudge, uh, hacked into his email and got me out of the program. But, Jeb still thinks I'm there for the summer."

My jaw probably touched the floor right about now. Was he kidding me? "Oh, this just gets better and better, doesn't it?" And if he thought I was angry before, well he hasn't seen anything yet.

* * *

Ella came running out of the rather large house. "Oh, Max, I've missed you _so_ much!" she squealed. She literally squeezed me to death. "It's been crazy around here. You're lucky you came today and not yesterday." But, her chatter ceased when she saw Fang. "He's cute," she whispered to me.

I laughed. "He's a charmer," I said sarcastically.

Ella shook Fang's hand. "Ella Martinez, daughter of Valencia and Charles Martinez."

Fang grinned. He looked so out of place. It was kind of cute. "Uh, Fang Batchelder. Kid of Jeb and unknown mother." Yeah, that sort of killed the mood. Way to go, Fang. He just better not say anything like that in front of my mom. That wouldn't go over so well.

Ella giggled. "Max, you never told me he was this funny. Then again, you never mentioned him at all." She glared at me. Ella doesn't exactly like it when I don't give her the hourly update on my life.

Fang scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not important enough for you to talk about me to your friend?" But, I could tell he was joking.

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Shut up," I mumbled playfully.

My mom, in all her glory, waltzed out of the door. She held her head up high, dressed in a skirt-suit that probably costs more than her car. The good thing about my mom, she shows me what not to be in life.

"Maximum," she greeted me. "I heard about your incident on the boat. Did you have to?"

"You heard about that?" Ugh, great. Well, add this on top of being in trouble for bringing Fang over for the summer.

Mom nodded. "Do not worry, we can fix things." Her eyes froze on Fang, who was standing behind me. "Who's this?" she asked.

I gulped. "Um, Mom, this is Fang. He's a friend from the boat. I, uh, invited him to stay the summer...with us." Here is a life lesson: when dealing with my mother, in very uncomfortable situations, talk slowly and carefully. Oh, and use eye contact.

Marley didn't seem to know what to think of Fang. She circled around him twice. "_Fang_? That's your real name?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Mom," I snapped, horrified that she would treat Fang, or anyone else, like this.

Fang shook his head. "No, ma'am. My real name's Nick."

Mom smiled. "Nicholas. What a nice name, darling." She walked back up to the house. "Well, don't just stand there. You need to unpack. Oh, Max, Dylan's out in the backyard. Perhaps you'll visit with him? Introduce him to Nicholas?"

"His name is Fang," I said through gritted teeth.

Mom ignored my comment. Fang just gave me a warning look.

"Why are taking all this crap from her?" I glared at Fang. He should not be treated like this. My mom did this to everyone who isn't at her status. She thinks she can just push them around.

Fang cracked a smile. "I don't need her to hate me, Max. It doesn't matter as long as you don't go around calling me anything but Fang. Now, who is this Dylan kid that I'm supposed to meet?"

Oh crap. "A family friend," I said calmly. "But, uh, you don't really want to meet him. He's kind of a snob."

"Oh, okay. Um, so you are sure to don't mind me staying until I figure things out with my dad?"

I led Fang up to the house. "I already told you that you can stay. We'll just figure out the part with your dad when we get there, 'kay?"

Fang smiled.

I showed him to his room and then went to my own. I walked out onto the terrace and saw Dylan down below playing cricket with my dad and Mr. Martinez. Thankfully his father was no where to be seen.

I quietly passed Fang's room and ran outside. Dylan smiled as soon as he saw me. Maybe my mom had something planned, but that didn't mean I couldn't be just friends. I don't have to do everything she wants.

Dylan spun me around when I jumped in his arms. "Maxey!"

"Dylan, I haven't seen you in forever!"

He laughed, and set me back down on my feet. "I heard about the whole boat incident."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet the whole country knows now."

Dylan rustled my hair. "Well, if I do say so, it was a wonderful prank. I mean, who is dumb enough to fall for that? But, you played your part so well. It was amazing and very entertaining, Max."

I blushed. "Thanks. I actually hadn't meant for that to happen, but it's funny how things work out, right?"

Dylan laughed. "Yeah." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I've got to run. My dad and I have some dinner party to go to. Could I ask you to possibly attend it with me?"

I would have agreed, but I remembered Fang. I can't just leave him to fend for himself. And who knows what Ella would do; probably torture him with all her blabbing.

"Uh-oh. Why do I have the feeling you're going to decline my offer?" he asked.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Dyl. I really am, but I have a few things to sort out and the jetlag is horrible. Next dinner party, I promise I'll come."

Dylan smiled. "I'm holding you to that, Max," he said.

I nodded. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

********

**End AN: I hope everyone likes that I have Dylan in here :) And no, he is not trying to get Max to like him, he only thinks of her as a friend since the last time they were forced together it didn't go so well.**

********

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. This is just my plot idea and the OC's are mine too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen (Fang's POV)**

Wow, Max's family was _loaded_. This room alone was bigger than my house with Jeb in Florida. It even had a balcony. Yes, to a kid who lived with his dad and brother in a tiny house on the beach, living on a scientist's pay check (which Jeb didn't get paid that much) and doing odd jobs for the town, I've never even dreamed of having a balcony.

"Maxey!" I heard someone yell.

"Dylan, I haven't seen you in forever!" That was Max's voice.

I looked down in the backyard, which was practically the size of my town, and saw Max being spun around in the arms of only who I could assume to be Dylan...the snob. I've never twirled Max around. I didn't think she was one of the girls who liked that kind of stuff. But then again, I don't really know that much about Max.

Dylan laughed, and set her back down on her feet. Then he said, "I heard about the whole boat incident."

"I bet the whole country knows now," Max smirked.

Dylan rustled her hair, saying, "Well, if I do say so, it was a wonderful prank. I mean, who is dumb enough to fall for that? But, you played your part so well. It was amazing and very entertaining, Max."

_Who is dumb enough to fall for that?_ Dylan's voice played over and over in my head. I was dumb enough to think Max was a boy. I was dumb enough to fall for it. Everyone on the ship, except Nudge, was dumb enough. That's all I was to these people—a dumb kid who fell for Max's little prank.

"Thanks," she said. "I actually hadn't meant for that to happen, but it's funny how things work out, right?"

Yeah, Max, it is funny. It's funny that I never expected to leave Florida, and here I am in a mansion in California. It's funny that I used to hate your kind, but here I am in a rich person's house. It's funny that I'm so out of place and have no idea what I'm doing here. Everything is just hilarious in my life. (Note the sarcasm.)

I slammed the doors closed because I didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation. I didn't belong here. I was such an idiot for coming after Max. I've know her for how long? About a month? A few weeks? And most of the time I thought she was a dude!

It was a few minutes later that there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Max. She came in and sat down on the bed, looking around the room.

"Hey," she said. "Like the room?"

I nodded. "The view's cool."

She laughed. "The view? This is why I like you, Fang."

I sat down next to her. "Why's that exactly?"

She shrugged, but didn't answer my question. "So, did you want to unpack and then eat, or eat and then unpack? Oh, and maybe we can go riding or something later."

"You mean horses?" I asked.

Max smiled. "What else would I mean? Have you ever been horseback riding?"

I shook my head no. When I was fifteen I had a summer job of mucking out the stables, but I've never actually _ridden_ a horse.

Max looked at me, a shocked expression on her face. "You're going to love it, Fang. The feeling of freedom, like you can do anything you want to. It's great."

I grinned. "Okay, sounds good. How about I unpack and then we eat and go ride the horses."

Max jumped up. "What did you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I'll have whatever."

Max half-waved to me before she closed the door, leaving me alone. I heard her footsteps walk down the hall to her room and then she slammed her door.

I sighed, falling back into the fluffy pillows.

Once again, my door swung open. Expecting it to be Max, I said, "What? Forget something?"

"Excuse me?" replied a voice that was _not_ Max's voice.

I bolted up. Who the hell was in my room now?

"Oh," the woman gasped. "I didn't know someone was staying in this room." The woman brushed her long, dark hair away from her face. She smiled at me, which was kind of creepy. "Nicholas?" she asked.

I stared at her. "H-How do you know m-my name?" I stuttered like an idiot.

The Hispanic woman blinked. "I—"

"Max must've told you I was staying here," I said.

She smiled again. "Yes, she did. I'm Valencia Martinez. Ella's mom," she added.

I nodded. "Cool."

"So, Nicholas—"

"Most people just called me Fang."

Valencia Martinez smiled and wiped away something that was in her eye. "So, Fang," she started, "how long are you staying?"

I shrugged. "Not really sure. Guess I'll stay till I get kicked out."

"You're like your father," she whispered.

That caught my attention. "You know my dad?"

"_Knew_ is a better word." She sighed. "I used to work with him. Jeb Batchelder, right?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "You look a lot like him. Is he married now?"

"Divorced, actually."

"Really? What was your mom's name? Maybe I knew her."

"I never knew my mom. But, uh, Jeb married this girl name Rosa and they had my brother Ari, but then it just didn't work out."

Valencia's smile faded.

"Did you know Rosa Wood?"

She slowly nodded her. "I also worked with her. Um, well, I have to run. It was nice meeting you, Fang." And then she left.

* * *

"I met Ella's mom today," I told Max. We were sitting on the edge of rock, our feet dangling over the pond.

"Really? You met Mrs. M?"

I nodded. "Well, she said you told her about me."

Max shrugged. "Oh, I guess I did. I can't really remember." Max leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're okay, Fang."

I smirked. "Am I?"

"Yeah. You're not like other guys."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, chuckling.

Max smiled. "Of course it is."

She looked up at me. We were so close. I could easily just lean down and kiss her. And then of course she could run away...or she could kiss me back. Either it would be disastrous, or it would be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Max awkwardly looked away. Dang it, if I hadn't taken so long to kiss her, she probably wouldn't have done that.

"So..." she said.

I laughed. "You're not like other girls, Max."

She blushed. "Is that a good thing?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything else. All of a sudden, Max slipped into the water.

"Holy—! Max, are you okay?" I looked at the water, but Max still had yet to come to the surface. "Max?" I called. This was useless. Max was drowning while I called her name.

I took a deep breath and dived into the water. When I came to the surface, I heard laughter. Specifically, Max's laughter.

"What was that for?" I yelled at her. "Normal people don't just jump into a pond and then laugh when somebody else tries to save them!"

Max smiled and swam over to me. "It was a test," she said simply.

"A test? You jumped into the water as a test? You could have died!"

"But you wouldn't have let me."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"I care about you, Max," I blurted out without thinking. "I don't want you to get hurt."

For the second time tonight, Max's cheeks turned a faint red. "Thanks, Fang."

"Uh, no problem." I looked over at the setting sun. It would be dark in a few minutes. "We should get back."

Max nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully I won't have to explain to my mom why we are both soaking wet."

"What? You don't want to tell her about your so-called 'test'?"

Max playfully punched my shoulder. "Shut up," she mumbled.

Maybe California wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I'd even get somewhere with Max.

* * *

********

**End AN: Hmmm, so what do you think about Val knowing Jeb? And don't worry, FAX is on it's way!**

********

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	15. Chapter 1 New

**A/N: Okay, so I finally got around to writing a chapter for this I actually sort of like. I'm basically keeping the story the same, just rewriting it. Here's a sneak of the first chapter in it, tell me what you think :) I will most likely publish a new story for this and then eventually delete the old one, so add my to your author alerts so you know when it comes out!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**1.**

_Fang_

_Six months earlier..._

"A cruise?" Jeb asked. He was lying on his back under a black, Sierra 1500. Oil was smudged across his cheek.

I wiped my dirty hands on my white t-shirt. "A scholarship program," I corrected him. I dug around in my pocket for the information paper I had printed out.

"What do you need a scholarship for, Fang? We have everything figured out. You're going to finish school next year and take over the garage and⎯"

"⎯take some college classes at the community center," I finished. I tossed the crumpled paper onto the table. "What if I didn't _want_ to be a mechanic, Dad?" I asked.

Jeb laughed. "What are you talking about, Fang? You've always wanted to be a mechanic. We have it all figured out, it's best we leave it that way."

"But, Dad, I've been doing some thinking and⎯"

"Fang," Jeb interrupted me, "can't you see I'm working? We'll discuss this later."

I nodded, giving up. "Alright." I forced a laugh as I said, "I don't know what I was even thinking. It's not like I could get the scholarship anyways."

Jeb grinned at me before disappearing underneath the black truck again.

Jeb liked to have everything planned out, it made him feel safe. He thought it would protect him from getting hurt again. I don't really remember Mom, Jeb said she had left when I was still a baby. Jeb doesn't like to talk about her, so I don't ask.

I peeled my t-shirt off my sweat-covered body and dropped it on the floor. I splashed cold water on my face and tried to scrub off the dirt. My dark hair stood up in all directions. I eventually gave up and decided to just get a shower.

The cold water calmed me down. I was actually able to organize my thoughts for once. I didn't know how I was going to get Jeb to consent for letting me go on the program. I had a shot at the scholarship, but even with that, I'd still have to spend some money and there was no chance of convincing Jeb to let me use some from my account.

Not surprisingly, I found Iggy lounging on my bed when I got out of the shower. His blonde hair was wild and out of control, making it appear like he had just rolled out of bed. There was a track of mud across my room from his sneakers that were now on my bed sheets.

He covered his eyes. "Fang, please, put a shirt on for the love of all that is good."

"Get out," I said harshly.

Iggy chuckled. "Nice to see you to." He swung his legs around and stood up. "I figured it out," he said. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Figured what out?" I asked, just to satisfy him.

Iggy smiled. "How to get on the cruise." This time, he didn't wait for me to ask any questions, he just went right in to explaining what he had done. "So my old lady said that if I could fix up the garden for her, she'd do something for me in return. Hence, she'll pay for me to go on this relaxing vacation."

"Iggy, you do realize that its a summer course...like _school_."

He crossed his arms. "Fang, it's a _cruise_ with rich girls looking for some fun. And, I did some research on it, all I'd have to do is enjoy a relaxing time while also learning about the wondrous past. There's no way my mom will say no if she thinks it's strictly educational. Plus, when I tell her you, my man, are going, she will send me in a heartbeat." Iggy rolled his eyes when he said, "She thinks _you_ are a good influence on _me_."

I shrugged. "Don't know what gave her that idea," I said sarcastically.

Iggy huffed. "I know. That woman, sometimes I swear she likes to pretend like you're her kid and not me."

"I don't blame her." I smirked.

"Shut up, Batchelder," he said as he jokingly punched me in the arm.

I only punched him back, harder.

"Hey now," Iggy said calmly, rubbing his arm. He sighed. "Fang, we're going to do whatever it takes to get on that cruise, deal?"

"Iggy, my dad⎯"

"Deal?" he cut me off.

I groaned, but shook his outstretched hand in defeat. "Deal."

* * *

_Max_

I was sitting through another one of Chris' press conferences. I think they try their absolute hardest to bore people to death. They were asking questions about what he and Charlie planned to do if elected, what they were doing now, and what they had already done. Ella sat next to me, her foot impatiently tapping the leg of the chair.

"I rather stick forks in my eyes then listen to another minute of this," she complained.

"I'll join you."

Ella giggled before forcing herself to return her attention to the conference. I went through a list of things I had to do when I got home, if you could even call it that. Chris and Charlie Martinez were in the Presidential Race. Charlie was the leading President candidate, with Chris as his Vice President. My family and the Martinez family were always moving all around the country and nothing was ever permanent. Soon, I would be eighteen. By then, I could move out and find a cozy apartment of my own.

"Max."

I didn't even bother to fake a smile as I said, "Dylan."

He came right up to me and pulled me into a hug, holding on a little too long. "How've you been?"

"Fine." Kill me now.

Dylan laughed. "I know this game too well, Max."

I didn't respond. In fact, I was mapping the quickest way for me to escape from him in my head.

"Ok," he said, rolling his eyes, "I'll play."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?" I asked, agitated.

Dylan grinned as he ran his fingers through his dark-blonde, sun-streaked hair. "Dinner. _La Bella_ eight o'clock tomorrow night."

I shook my head, disgusted with his arrogance. "You haven't changed at all," I said, turning on my heel to leave and go find Ella.

Not giving up, Dylan reached for my hand and pulled me back to him. "I want to apologize," he admitted. "Hear me out, Max."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, Dylan," I told him harshly. "And I won't ever be."

He scrutinized my face with his turquoise eyes before letting go of my hand. "I'll make it up to you, Max. I promise."

I gulped. "Your promises mean nothing to me anymore." And then I walked away.

Ella found me sitting behind a plant with my knees pulled up to my chin. Without a word, she sat down next to me and sighed.

"He's⎯"

"I know," she cut me off. "I saw him over by the bar." Ella gently patted my back. "I told him to scram, if it makes you feel better."

I smiled, laughing softly. "Thank you."

She nodded and leaned back against the giant pot. "I've been meaning to ask you about something," she said carefully.

"Ask away."

"Are you planning to leave for the summer?" she finally blurted out.

My smile grew bigger. "You saw the application on my computer?"

Ella nodded.

I sighed. "It's not exactly going away. It's a really great opportunity," I added quickly. "El, it's a chance for me to tour Europe. I'd be able to meet authors and painters and do everything I've spent all these years dreaming about." I smiled. "Nothing's definite, but if I wait any longer they probably won't have any spots left."

Ella didn't have anything to say. There wouldn't be a point in asking her to come along, because she wouldn't. She hated traveling and couldn't stand to leave her mom's side for more than an hour.

"I've never wanted something so bad in my life," I added.

Ella broke out into a little smile. "Well, then let's make sure you get it."


End file.
